que nos pasara
by pbgg
Summary: tanto kenichi como shigure se sienten confusos por sus emociones que pasara ahora
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de kenichi no me pertenecen, le pertenecen ha syun matsuena

Kenichi se encontraba entrenando en el jardín del ryozanpaku el cual parecía estar abandonado ya que ninguno de sus maestros o miu estaban en el dojo por alguna razón, de pronto kenichi empezó a pensar que haría después de su graduación del instituto.

Que hare, falta muy poco para mi graduación, se que desde pequeño he querido ser un gran escritor pero como veo que pasa el tiempo no creo que llegue a serlo – decía kenichi mirando el cielo – creo que dejare las artes marciales un tiempo – decía cerrando sus ojos

El no se percato que el dojo todavía tenía a un maestro en ella, y ese maestro al escuchar lo que kenichi decía, de pronto ese maestro se acerco al jardín para ver a kenichi y se sorprendió al verlo sin su hakama ni su cota de malla

Que estarás haciendo kenichi – se preguntaba aquel maestro

En eso kenichi noto la precensia de ese maestro

Hey quien anda ahí – decía kenichi

Hola kenichi – decía el maestro

Ho maestra shigure, no sabia que era usted – decía kenichi muy sorprendido – pensé que había ido a una casería de espadas – decía kenichi

A eso ya lo acabe – decía shigure sin mostrar expresión alguna

Si es de lo que me di cuenta – decía kenichi viendo en la espalda de la maestra shigure una katana

A por cierto kenichi quiero pedirte un favor – decía shigure

A si cual maestra – decía kenichi muy dudoso

Bueno veras, quiero que me ayudes en algo – decía shigure un poco extraña

Si que cosa maestra shigure – decía kenichi con mas duda

Bueno veras quiero que me acompañes a otra casería de espadas – decía shigure

Quiere q… que la acompañe a una casería de espadas – decía kenichi con muchos nervios

Si es de suma importancia – le decía shigure

Pe… pero usted sabe que a mi me dan miedo las armas – decía kenichi mas nervioso

Bueno okey – decía shigure con una vos triste

Kenichi se dio cuenta de esto rápido y vio que lo que había dicho fue algo malo

Bueno, lo pensare en la noche – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

En… Enserio – decía shigure exaltada

Si porque no? Puede que sea divertido ir con usted a otra casería de espadas – decía kenichi todavía sonriente

Bueno, esperare tu respuesta – decía shigure

Kenichi siguió en el jardín entrenando por dos horas seguidas, y después de eso se fue a su habitación para recostarse en su futon

Estará bien hacer esto, le tengo mucho miedo a las armas – decía kenichi mientras no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia – que pero por que estoy empacando – decía muy sorprendido por ver lo que el mismo hacia - por otro lado, me pregunto, que me pasara en el futuro – decía kenichi viendo el techo – se que muchos chicos a mi edad no piensan en eso, bueno mejor dejo de pensar en el futuro y me concentro en el presente – decía kenichi volviendo a su trabajo – pero por que sigo empacando – decía kenichi muy sorprendido por darse cuenta que todavía seguía empacando

En otra habitación la maestra shigure se encontraba muy extraña

Que me esta pasando porque, no dejo de pensar en el – decía shigure tocándose el pecho – no se porque lo invite, se que le dan miedo las armas pero aun así yo lo invite, pero porque – decía shigure viendo el techo – creo que lo ire a ver a su habitación – decía shigure saltando a la biga de madera de su techo – bien creo que hablare con el para decirle que no es obligatorio que me acompañe – decía shigure caminando por la biga hasta que llego a la habitación de kenichi

Kenichi se encontraba durmiendo en su futon, shigure no sabia que le pasaba ya que ella por alguna extraña razón quería estar al lado de kenichi, ella bajo con mucho sigilo para no despertarlo

Kenichi, que lindo te ves durmiendo – decía shigure mientras no se daba cuenta de lo que ella decía – pero que estoy diciendo, por que le digo lindo a kenichi – decía shigure

En eso kenichi con su brazo agarro y lo voltio a donde estaba shigure, la posición en la que estaba shigure la sorprendió

Kenichi – susurraba shigure mientras veía el rostro de kenichi enfrente de ella – que es lo que me pasa, porque siento esto en mi pecho – decía shigure mientras trataba de safarse de la posición, pero no se dio cuenta que kenichi la sujetaba muy fuerte – ke..ni..chi – decía shigure un poco sonrojada al sentir la respiración pacifica de kenichi en su rostro – que es lo que me pasa – pensaba shigure al ver lo que hacia en ese momento – esto es lo que quiero?, o mejor dicho lo deseo, pero no deseo un beso de… deseo a kenichi? – pensaba shigure mientras que su rostro por alguna extraña razón se iba sonrojando mas y mas

Shigure por su estado en el que se encontraba, por alguna extraña razón ella iba acercando sus labios a los de kenichi, hasta que el beso llego a los labios de ambos y solo shigure lo podía sentir y ver ese preciso momento, ella nunca había sentido o mejor dicho echo nada igual ya que antes ella solo pensaba en encontrar las armas que su padre había creado. El beso fue corto pero muy tierno, shigure al fin estando libre pudo ver el rostro de kenichi todavía dormido muy sonrojada

Ke… nichi – susurraba shigure tiernamente – yo… no lo entiendo – decía shigure con un tono de vos triste

En eso la vos de una chica empezaba a sonar afuera del cuarto

Kenichi, ya volví, vengo a decirte que la cena ya casi esta lista – decía la vos de aquella chica

Hay no, es miu – decía shigure un poco nerviosa al escuchar la vos de miu

Kenichi, estas ahí – decía miu tocando la puerta

Creo que mejor me voy de aquí – decía shigure mientras daba un salto a la viga de madera de la cual ella había llegado

Kenichi si no abres la puerta voy a entrar – decía miu un poco molesta por que kenichi no le contestaba, y al no oir respuesta miu como dijo abrió la puerta y vio que todo estaba bien

Kenichi por su parte se encontraba profundamente dormido, por un sueño muy raro para el

Sueño

Kenichi se encontraba en un lugar con mucho pasto de color verde donde empezaba a caminar hasta llegar a un lugar con muchas flores el cual era muy bello, a lo lejos podía distinguir a una mujer muy bella

Que es este lugar – se preguntaba kenichi dando pasos hacia donde se encontraba la mujer

Aquella mujer llevaba puesto un vestido de novia muy bien arreglado con su cabello recogido

Que hermosa te ves miu – decía kenichi embobado por ver a la mujer

Yo no soy miu – decía muy inocente la mujer

No puede ser maestra shigure – decía kenichi sorprendido al ver quien era aquella mujer

Porque te sorprendes, que no hoy es nuestra boda – decía shigure con una sonrisa muy tierna mientras sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas

Que, que – gritaba kenichi todo sorprendido – a que se refiere con boda maestra shigure – decía kenichi todavía sorprendido

Si tonto no te acuerdas, hoy es nuestra boda – decía shigure muy feliz

No puede ser cuando paso esto – decía kenichi todavía sorprendido – que alguien me diga – decía kenichi mientras veía a todos lo que estaban allí

En ese lugar se encontraban aparte de shigure, miu la cual estaba muy contenta por kenichi, ma renka la cual soltaba lagrimas al ver a kenichi casándose con una mujer que no fuese ella, también se encontraban todos los maestros del ryozampaku de los cuales el maestro kensei y el maestro sakaki se encontraban con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos el maestro kensei tenia lagrimas, porque sabia si shigure se casaba se tendría que ir del ryozanpaku y ya no le podría tomar fotos y el maestro sakaki decía que se le había metido algo en el ojo. Por otro lado también estaba presente toda la alianza shinpaku de la cual todos sus integrantes felicitaban a la feliz pareja mientras que el alien demonio líder de esta se encontraba haciendo planes de lo cual el casamiento le podría beneficiar a la alianza. Y por ultimo se encontraba la familia de kenichi de la cual, la única persona que lloraba era su padre

Hay mi kenichi ya es todo un hombre – decía su padre soplándose la nariz con un pañuelo

Ya querido recuerda que es la boda de kenichi – decía la madre de kenichi tratando de calmar a su padre

Así se hace hermanito – decía honoka la hermana de kenichi, la cual los felicitaba muy alegre con lagrimas en los ojos

Kenichi estaba muy sorprendido por lo que pasaba, el se decía que había pasado si el solo amaba a miu

Que pasa aquí – decía kenichi muy alarmado

En eso juez de la ceremonia decía

Entonces kenichi ya puedes besar a la novia – decía el juez con una sonrisa

Be… besar – decía kenichi muy nervioso

Y cuando menos lo sintió ya estaba besando a shigure, o mejor dicho ella le estaba besando a el, kenichi quedo sorprendido por el acto de esta, el podía sentir una calidez y tranquilidad muy grande aunque solo fuese un sueño o eso pensaba el, pero eso duro poco ya que escuchaba una vos que lo llamaba

Kenichi despierta que no quieres cenar – decía la voz

He, he, que, a miu perdona – decía kanichi avergonzado por ser despertado por miu

Kenichi te repito que la cena esta lista – decía miu con una sonrisa

Así gracias miu por decirme, bueno entonces a comer – decía kenichi con entusiasmo tratando de olvidar ese sueño

Bien bueno vamos – decía miu saliendo junto con kenichi de la habitación

Ellos no sintieron la presencia de la maestra shigure que los había visto desde el inicio

Se me olvido – decía shigure un poco triste – a kenichi le gusta miu – decía shigure mas triste – y mas importante que es lo que sentí al ver los juntos a los dos – decía mientras se tocaba el pecho por que sentía un dolor en su interior

No paso mucho para que todos se reunieran en la sala para comer la comida preparada por miu, todos los maestros se encontraban excepto la maestra shigure

Miu como siempre, cocinas muy bien – decía kenichi con una sonrisa mientras probaba la comida de miu

A gracias kenichi perdona por no haber regresado de la escuela contigo, es que tenia que hacer cosas con el club de gimnasia rítmica – decía miu con un poco de vergüenza

No te preocupes ya paso y una pregunta por que ustedes salieron – decía kenichi viendo a sus maestros

A bueno yo estuve en mi clínica con kensei – decía el maestro akisame

Así es , así es, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo en la clínica – le seguía el maestro kensei

Y usted maestro sakaki – decía kenichi mientras veía como su maestro cortaba la boquilla de su cerveza con su mano

A yo, lleve a apachai a las carreras de caballos para que me ayudara con las apuestas como la otra ves pero no quiso – decía el maestro sakaki un poco molesto por lo ultimo

Perdona sakaki es que tenia hambre apa – decía el maestro apachai

Y usted anciano – decía kenichi ahora viendo por ultimo al abuelo de miu

A pues yo fui en una misión a un pueblo – decía el anciano con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba su larga barba

Disculpen maestros puedo hablar con ustedes – decía kenichi un poco nervioso

Si que cosa kenichi – decía el maestro akisame muy tranquilo

Bueno verán, mi graduación esta cerca y no se si contarles – decía kenichi mas nervioso

Contarnos que cosa kenichi – decía el maestro akisame

Bueno lo he pensado últimamente y creo que ustedes ya saben mi sueño de ser un gran escritor y es por eso que quiero, que quiero dejar las artes marciales – decía kenichi muy serio

Lo que dijo kenichi dejo sorprendido a todos los maestros

Kenichi a que te refieres – decía el maestro kensei

Como lo escucharon quisiera dejar las artes marciales, pero no definitivamente si no solo por un tiempo – decía kenichi con mucha seriedad

Pero kenichi recuerda que te dijimos que al entrar, al mundo de las artes marciales ya no había marcha atrás – decía el anciano muy serio

Ya lo se anciano pero creo que no me están entendiendo – decía kenichi igual de serio

Que no entendemos que kenichi – decía el maestro sakaki poniéndose serio

Bueno verán yo dentro de unos días presentare un examen en la universidad de Tokio – decía kenichi mas serio – para así estudiar filosofía y convertirme en un gran escritor y si paso el examen ya no tendré tiempo de practicar las artes marciales por eso les digo que dejare las artes marciales por un tiempo – decía kenichi mas tranquilo – solo las pausare, tal ves entrene mi condición física para así no perderla, solo les digo que será por un tiempo nada mas – decía kenichi muy tranquilo

Bueno eso debiste decir desde un principio kenichi – decía el maestro akisame muy tranquilo

Entonces si me darán permiso – decía kenichi

Todos los maestros se miraron y empezaban a hablar con las miradas hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo

Kenichi, parte de llegar a ser un maestro en las artes marciales es independizarse así que si puedes ir – decía el anciano con una sonrisa

Gracias, muchas gracias, les prometo que cuando termine o tenga un poco de tiempo vendré a visitarlos así que gracias – decía kenichi muy feliz por las palabras que le había dicho el anciano – " diablos antes de irme mejor iré a la casería de espadas con la maestra shigure y en eso le contare lo mismo" – pensaba kenichi

En otro lado la maestra shigure no podía estar tranquila con lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

Dios ahora como veré a la cara a kenichi – decía la maestra shigure con las mejillas sonrojadas – bueno lo mejor será no pensar en el tema y olvidar lo que paso – se decía la maestra shigure

En eso alguien la llamaba desde la puerta

Maestra shigure no va a cenar – decía miu

A si ya voy, me puedes dejar mi plato enfrente de la puerta – decía shigure

Bueno esta bien maestra shigure – decía miu con tono alegre

Bueno en lo que estaba, la siguiente casería de espadas es este martes así que tengo es dentro de dos semanas – decía la maestra shigure con la foto de un arma

Miu al regresar de ir a ver a la maestra shigure fue directo a la cocina para conseguir los alimentos para su maestra. Y cuando los había conseguido regreso a dejárselos

Maestra shigure, aquí en la puerta le dejare su comida – decía miu con tono feliz

A gracias miu – decía la maestra shigure, en eso por la mente de la maestra shigure paso una idea – oye miu puedes pasar – decía la maestra shigure muy calmada

Enserio, bien, que se le ofrece maestra shigure – decía miu feliz por poder pasar a la habitación

A es que quería preguntarte algo miu – decía shigure un poco apenada

Que cosa maestra shigure – decía miu muy confundida

Bueno es que quiero preguntarte, co… como saber cuando tu am… amas a una persona? – decía shigure muy avergonzada aunque eso era raro en ella

Porque la pregunta maestra shigure – decía miu muy sorprendida por la pregunta

No, nada mas quería saber – decía tratando de no mostrar que esta un poco sonrojada

No me diga que le gusta alguien – decía miu con una sonrisa

N… no como crees – decía poniéndose mas sonrojada

Aja maestra, luego se le nota que si le gusta alguien – decía miu muy feliz

Ya te dije que no, por favor solo contesta mi pregunta – decía mas calmada

Bueno le contestare si usted admite que ama a alguien – decía miu

Bueno si esa es la única forma – decía la maestra shigure por ver que no había otra forma para que le contestara – s… si, yo am… amo alguien, pero no se si en verdad lo amo – decía la maestra shigure avergonzada

Genial, sabia también usted se enamoraría algún día maestra shigure – decía miu dando saltos de felicidad

Entonces me contestaras ahora – decía la maestra shigure

Bien – decía miu dispuesta a contestarle – lo primero es que ves a esa persona de diferente forma de cómo cuando la habías conocido, otra también, es que quieres pasar mas tiempo con ella y también te pones nerviosa cuando estas muy cerca de ella y un poco enojada cuando se le acercan otras chicas a esa persona – decía miu la cual estaba muy feliz por que era la primera ves que hablaba de estas cosas con la maestra shigure

Y como sabes si esa persona te ama también – decía la maestra shigure con mas curiosidad

Es casi lo mismo también para esa persona, por eso si quieres dar un paso mas con esa persona tienes que revelarle tus sentimientos antes de que sea tarde – decía miu muy feliz

Gracias miu ahora puedes retirarte –decía la maestra shigure

Que, pero quiero que me diga quien es la persona de la cual se enamoro – decía miu haciendo un puchero

Eso te lo cuento después okey, por ahora ya te puedes ir – decía la maestra shigure mientras la empujaba a la salida

Pero maestra, por favor dígame – decía miu pero era demasiado tarde ya que ya estaba afuera

Bien creo que es hora de empacar para la casería – decía la maestra shigure tomando un onigiri de los que le había traído miu.

Pasaron dos horas y ya todos dormían tranquilamente en el dojo, excepto una persona, la cual era nada más y nada menos que kenichi, el cual por el sueño que había tenido lo tenia muy confundido por sus sentimientos

Porque tuve ese sueño – se decía kenichi recostado de un lado – no que yo amo a miu – se decía ahora viendo al techo – se que la maestra shigure es muy hermosa, tiene el cuerpo de una diosa, unos pechos muy hermosos y sus ojos son como un lindo amanecer y las pocas veces que sonríe y la veo, siento que estoy con ella en un gran paraíso – kenichi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara – p… pero que estoy diciendo no puedo enamorarme de mi maestra, no es que tome en cuenta la diferencia de edad solo es que – esto ultimo lo dijo un poco triste – no creo que la maestra shigure llegase a tener unos sentimientos iguales que los míos – decía mientras se le salía una lagrima de los ojos – mejor, creo que leeré este libro para dormir – decía kenichi tomando uno de sus libros de auto ayuda, que tenia el nombre - ¨como confesarle tus sentimientos al chico o a la chica de tus sueños¨, haber este me lo compre dos meses antes de unirme al ryozanpaku – decía kenichi recordándolo – creo que por practicar tanto no me he dado el gusto de leer algo – decía con un poco mas de animo

Conforme pasaba el tiempo kenichi iba cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar completamente, pero no se percato que todo el tiempo alguien lo había escuchado, llego la mañana y rápidamente kenichi se arreglo y salió corriendo hacia el instituto por habérsele hecho tarde, cuando salió dejo todo su cuarto desordenado, no obstante alguien entro a su habitación

Kenichi, si lo que escuche ayer fue cierto tal vez tenga una oportunidad – decía la maestra shigure mirando toda la habitación hasta que vio el mismo libro que kenichi había leído horas atrás, cuando la maestra shigure leyó el titulo pensó que esto le ayudaría a confesársele a kenichi – bien creo que lo tomare prestado por unas horas y antes de que vuelva kenichi, lo pondré en el lugar que estaba – decía la maestra saliendo de la habitación de kenichi, cuando regreso a su habitación lo primero que hizo ella fue ponerse a leer el libro de auto ayuda de kenichi – bien aquí dice que si eres chica, una opción seria entregarle una carta a la persona que amas, otra seria cocinar algo que tenga muy buen sabor y entregárselo mientras le dices lo que sientes por el, y otra aunque muy riesgosa es estar solo con el chico y dejar claramente tus sentimiento – decía shigure mientras leía el libro – hay dios, estoy perdida, si hago una carta saldrá horrible ya que mi ortografía es pésima, si cocino el resultado seria comida envenenada, creo que lo que me queda por hacer es decirle a kenichi lo que siento por el en privado – decía shigure con un poco deprimida por saber que no le quedaba de otra que hacer la opción arriesgada hasta que pensó en algo – ya se tengo una idea, le puedo pedir a miu que me enseñe a cocinar algo sencillo y le puedo decir a akisame que me ayude un poco con mi ortografía, bien si todo sale bien puede que llegue a sorprender a kenichi – decía shigure muy decidida

Shigure muy decidida salió de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver al maestro akisame para que le ayudara a mejorar su ortografía, el quedo un poco sorprendido por ver que shigure quería mejorar su ortografía el no pregunto nada, ya que para el era un milagro que shigure quisiese mejorar su ortografía, pasaro dos horas y en ese tiempo shigure tenia no solo una ortografía si no también escribia como una escritora profesional lo que sorprendió a akisame

Esplendido shigure, nunca me imagine que fueses también una prodigio para la escritura y ortografía – decía akisame muy sorprendido

Gracias por el cumplido – decía shigure sin dar una expresión hasta que escucho algo que la dejo un poco sonrojada

Ahora que ya mejoras, me puedes decir porque, quisiste mejorar tu ortografía, o en ves de porque tal ves seria un, por quien – decía akisame mientras salía al patio a mirar el cielo

A pues, porque quería mejorar, nada mas – decía shigure tratando de dar una mentira

Shigure se que tratas de mentir, alguien te hizo cambiar un poco verdad – decía akisame viéndola a los ojos

N… no, bueno esta bien akisame tienes razón akisame – decía shigure aceptándolo

Entonces puedo saber que persona hizo que quisieras mejorar tu ortografía – decía akisame mirando a shigure

L… lo siento akisame pero no puedo decirte – decía shigure un poco apenada

Esta bien shigure, si sientes que no es el momento de decirme entiendo – decía akisame comprendiéndola

Gracias entonces akisame, gracias por todo – decía shigure haciendo una reverencia

Si no hay de que – decía akisame con una sonrisa

Shigure salió rápido de donde estaba akisame para dirigirse a la habitación de kenichi a dejar el libro ya que el llegaría pronto junto con miu a la cual le pediría unas clases de cocina sin que kenichi se diera cuenta de lo que ella hacia para así sorprenderlo.

Ya llegamos – decía kenichi un poco apresurado

Que tienes kenichi apa – decía el maestro de muay thai

Tengo prisa eso es lo que pasa – decía kenichi regresando a su habitación muy rápido

Oye kenichi no que hoy es tu examen – le decía el maestro akisame

Si lo se maestro, me tengo que apurar por que el examen es dentro de unas 5 hora y si voy en metro puede que me tarde por lo menos 2 horas – decía regresando de su habitación con una mochila

Bueno, pero kenichi antes de irte toma esto – decía el maestro akisame

Que es eso maestro – decía kenichi viendo una bolsita roja con un hilo

Es un conjuro, espero que te ayude a pasar el examen – decía el maestro akisame con un tono alegre

Gracias maestro lo veo luego – decía kenichi saliendo corriendo

Y kenichi – decía miu viendo que el no estaba

Se fue a presentar su examen era hoy – decía el maestro akisame - y que estas haciendo miu – decía viéndola con un delantal de cocina

A es que le estoy enseñando a la maestra shigure a cocinar por petición de ella – decía miu muy feliz

A esta bien – decía akisame sin darse cuenta de lo que decía miu hasta que lo entendió – queee – decía el maestro akisame muy sorprendido

Si como lo escucho maestro, a shigure se le metió la idea de aprender a cocinar – decía miu con una sonrisa

Primero querías mejorar tu ortografía y ahora estas tratando de aprender a cocinar – decía akisame muy sorprendido

Así es maestro akisame, la maestra shigure esta aprendiendo a cocinar por un chico – decía miu mientras los ojos se le volvían estrellas de alegría

Entonces tu ya sabias miu – decía muy sorprendido

Así es lo malo es que la maestra shigure no me quiere decir – decía miu haciendo un puchero

M… miu porque le dijiste – decía shigure avergonzada

Que tiene de malo, es normal para las mujeres sentir amor – decía miu con una sonrisa

Si pero… - shigure no pudo terminar de hablar por akisame

Shigure es eso cierto – decía akisame muy serio

S…si es cierto – decía shigure muy nerviosa

En eso a akisame se le hizo un arcoíris de alegría arriba de su cabeza

Que bien – decía el maestro akisame muy contento por shigure

Maestro akisame nunca lo había visto así – decía miu sorprendida al ver al maestro akisame de esa forma

Pues como no me voy a poner si mi hija encontró por fin el amor – decía el maestro akisame muy feliz

Hi… hija? – se preguntaba miu muy sorprendida de lo que había escuchado

Es que antes de morir su padre le hice una promesa de proteger a su hija por lo cual tome el lugar de su padre – decía akisame mientras recordaba

Que bien, bueno sigamos cocinando – decía miu con mucho entusiasmo

Si – decía shigure con mucha determinación

Pasaron las horas y kenichi había regresado de hacer su examen a la universidad de tokyo, cuando regreso, llego todo cansado y muy hambriento

Disculpa miu ya comieron – decía kenichi muy cansado

Si, lo siento kenichi pero solo te puedo dar estos – decía miu dándole unos onigiris

A gracias miu – decía kenichi probando un onigiri, al sentir el sabor quedo maravillado por el sabor que tenían – miu estos onigiris te quedaron bien sabrosos – decía kenichi comiéndose otro

A esos no los prepare yo kenichi – decía miu sentada al lado de kenichi

Entonces quien los preparo – decía kenichi muy confundido

La maestra shigure – decía miu con una sonrisa

Kenichi al escuchar quien los había preparado quedo extremadamente sorprendido, tanto que escupió la comida

¡ PFFFF! – escupía kenichi la comida encima de miu – que enserio la que hizo estos fue la maestra shigure – decía kenichi muy exaltado

Kenichi me echaste toda tu comida en mi – decía miu un poco molesta

Hay perdóname miu, es que nunca me espere que la maestra shigure cocinara estos y decir verdad le quedaron bien – decía kenichi mas calmado

Si lo se – decía miu quitándose la comida – también me sorprendí al probarlos – decía miu mas contenta

Le quedaron bien espero que ella los vuelva a hacer – decía kenichi levantándose

Kenichi a donde vas – le decía miu

A bueno es que estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar un poco – decía miu dándole una sonrisa

A bueno no te preocupes, que descanses bien – le decía miu conuna sonrisa

Una persona afuera de ahí quedo muy sorprendida

Kenichi, te gusto lo que yo hice – decía muy sonrojada – gracias por decirlo – decía shigure con una pequeña lagrima, al ver esto la maestra shigure quedo muy sorprendida ya que ella nunca había soltado lagrimas por nadie – bien creo que me ire a mi habitación – decía shigure dejando el lugar

Paso rápido el tiempo para que todos en el ryozanpaku estuvieran durmiendo excepto dos personas

Que es lo que me pasa – decía kenichi viendo el techo – creo que saldré al jardín a pensar mejor – decía kenichi saliendo de su habitación

Kenichi camino hasta el jardín, y cuando empezó a ver la luna la cual estaba muy hermosa de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba y cuando voltio pudo ver quien era

Maestra shigure que esta haciendo aquí – decía kenichi

No podía dormir así que vine hacia aquí para relajarme y tu porque viniste – le decía shigure un poco nerviosa

A, lo mismo maestra shigure y ahora que estoy viendo la luna me siento mejor – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Si en verdad esta muy hermosa ahora que la veo – decía shigure viéndola – kenichi – decía shigure un cubriendo un poco lo avergonzada que estaba

Que cosa maestra shigure – decía kenichi un poco dudoso

Te quiero decir que no es obligatorio que me acompañes a la casería de espadas – decía la maestra shigure

Enserio, gracias por decirme pero si la acompañare – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Pe… pero creí que le tenias miedo a las armas – decía la maestra shigure sorprendida

Si lo se pero, tal ves si voy creo que podre superarlo – decía kenichi todavía sonriente

Bueno entonces si vas, te diré que será dentro de un mes de acuerdo – le decía la maestra shigure tratando de controlar sus emociones

A gracias maestra shigure, ya prepare mis cosa asi que no se preocupe – decía kenichi con un pulgar arriba

Bien, otra cosa kenichi – decía la maestra shigure ahora un poco nerviosa

Que cosa maestra – decía kenichi

Bueno quería saber si quieres que prepare comida para la casería – decía la maestra shigure tratando de controlarse

Si porque no, apuesto a que le saldrá muy delicioso maestra – decía kenichi muy contento

Al oír estas palabras la maestra se sonrojo mucho que se voltio para que kenichi no la viera

Ocurre algo maestra shigure – decía kenichi confundido al ver la actitud de su maestra

N… no es nada kenichi, no te preocupes – decía la maestra shigure tratando de esconder su sonrojo

Bien, bueno creo que yo ya me voy a recostar ya me siento mas tranquilo – decía kenichi retirándose del jardín

Si no te preocupes duerme bien amor – decía la maestra shigure sin pensar

Kenichi se sonrojo un poco después de irse ya que oír esas palabras de su maestra era algo extraño, también la maestra se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a kenichi

Sagrado kami, ahora como podre ver a kenichi – se decía muy avergonzada – tratare de pensar en otra cosa – se decía la maestra shigure – bueno creo que como kenichi y yo ya arreglamos nuestras cosas podremos descansar por este tiempo, bueno creo que yo no porque are la comida, bueno creo que empezare mañana, pero creo que lo mejor seria irme a dormir – se decía regresando a su habitación

Mientras tanto kenichi

Grandísimo kami, no puedo creer lo que me dijo la maestra shigure – decía kenichi un poco sonrojado – bueno tratare de pensar en otra cosa – se decía hasta que recordó algo – no puede ser dentro de un mes me entregan resultados de exámenes – decía kenichi sorprendido al recordarlo – bueno si voy rápido a checar los resultados puede que llegue a tiempo para irme a la casería de espadas con la maestra shigure – se decía kenichi mas calmado hasta el punto de quedar dormido

Y así paso un mes muy rápido para kenichi, el ya se había graduado del instituto junto con miu la cual paso un maravilloso momento porque su abuelo y su padre estuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo literalmente. Mientras que kenichi estuvo acompañado de su familia en la cual por alguna razón aparente estaba también tanimoto. Y entonces llego el día esperado para kenichi y la maestra shigure

Hay dios hoy se publican a los aceptados – decía kenichi muy nervioso

Que te pasa kenichi apa – le decía apachai

No es nada maestro apachai, luego vengo saldré por un momento – decía kenichi saliendo del ryosanpaku

Esta bien – le decía apachai muy feliz

No puede ser a este paso no llegare a no ser que – decía kenichi con una idea – si lo hago tengo que ser discreto – decía empezando a dar un gran salto a un edificio – genial lo logre ahora tengo que hacer que no me vean – decía kenichi saltando de edificio en edifico hasta llegar a su destino – genial llegue justo a tiempo – decía kenichi entrando a la universidad – bien mi ficha es la 5673 – decía kenichi viendo la los aceptados y cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió – no puede ser – decía kenichi asombrado – quede, quede – decía feliz – no puedo esperar a decirles a mis maestros a miu y a mis papas – decía kenichi muy alegre hasta que se acordó de que había una persona a la que no le había dicho – hay no, no le he contado a la maestra shigure, creo que le contare en la casería – decía kenichi saltando en los edificios para regresar al ryozanpaku

En lo que kenichi regresaba al ryozanpaku la maestra se encontraba terminando la comida para la casería de espadas

Bien – decía shigure – con este ultimo toque y quedara listo – decía la maestra shigure agregando algo a lo que preparaba – y listo quedo – decía la maestra shigure mientras empezaba a guardarlo en una caja – ¨bien no puedo perder esta oportunidad para decirle a kenichi lo que siento por el¨ - pensaba shigure hasta que escucho que alguien había entrado y era nada mas y nada menos que kenichi – hola kenichi ya mero nos vamos he – le informaba la maestra shigure

Si no se preocupe maestra voy a mi habitación por mis cosas – le decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Pasaron 15 minutos y ya estaban preparados para irse

Listo kenichi – le decía la maestra shigure que salía del ryozanpaku

Listo maestra shigure – decía kenichi mientras seguía a su maestra

¨bien no puedo perder esta oportunidad¨ - pensaba la maestra shigure – bien en marcha – decía empezando a correr

Entendido maestra – le decía kenichi empezando a correr también

**Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lo que sentimos

Kenichi y shigure habían salido corriendo del ryozanpaku a una velocidad muy grande, kenichi mientras seguía a su maestra empezó a ver que esta seria su ultima casería de espadas con ella, ya que al entrar a la universidad tendría que dejar el ryozanpaku por un tiempo

" como le diré a la maestra shigure de que me marchare para la universidad" – pensaba kenichi mientras veía a su maestra sintiendo un poco de tristeza – es ahora o nunca – susurraba – maestra shigure tengo que decirle algo – decía kenichi pero la maestra shigure no le escuchaba por el viento

Por otro lado la maestra shigure fingía seriedad ya que por su mente pasaban sus planes de cómo le diría a kenichi sus sentimientos

" ahora que estamos solos no tengo que perder esta oportunidad" – pensaba la maestra shigure un poco nerviosa – " bueno tardara un poco para llegar al lugar por ahora solo debo de pensar en otra cosa para no echar esta oportunidad a perder" – pensaba mas tranquila

Ambos corrieron por casi 3 horas hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo, en el cual fueron recibidos por un anciano

Que bien que llegaron – decía el anciano con una sonrisa

Entonces es usted el cual me envío la información – decía shigure sin mostrar expresión alguna

Entonces donde se encuentra la espada – decía kenichi mientras veía de un lado a otro por ver que el pueblo estaba en una ubicación muy alejada de la ciudad

O eso – decía el anciano poniendo un tono serio – bueno verán en los últimos 4 meses una pandilla de hombres fuertes han estado causando estragos por todo el pueblo y el líder de ellos traia consigo una espada muy poderosa y además su velocidad esta fuera de este mundo – decía el anciano viendo al cielo muy preocupado – y cuando vi por primera ves la espada de ese hombre sabia quien la había echo, es por eso que trate de contactarle maestra shigure – le decía poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

La maestra shigure quedo sorprendida al ver que el anciano conocía las armas que su padre había echo

Como sabe que mi padre creo esa espada – decía ella muy sorprendida

Maestra shigure, yo fui junto con su padre los mejores creadores de armas, y reconozco el estilo de armas de su padre cuando lo veo – le decía el anciano

Que usted entonces es el maestro natsuki – decía shigure muy asombrada

Asi es pequeña shigure y tienes que saber algo, aparte de ser un maestro soy tu padrino – le decía natsuki con una sonrisa

M… mi padrino, pero porque mi padre nunca me hablo de usted maestro natsuki – le decía tanto sorprendida como asombrada

Tu sabes que tu padre era de esos que no le daban importancia a estas cosas, pero antes de que nacieras el me pido por alguna razón que fuese tu padrino pequeña shigure – le decía natsuki todavía sonriente

Kenichi por otro lado mientras veía y oía la conversación se sentí muy alegre por parte de su maestra ya que el podía identificar en sus ojos una gran felicidad por saber que ella tenia una persona mas como familia. Tiempo mas tarde, el maestro natsuki les había indicado donde se hospedarían en su estancia, el les mostro un gran dojo de dos pisos abandonado el cual era lo suficientemente acogedor para ambos y también les daría espacio para que ambos pudieran entrenar un poco. Ya en el dojo kenichi había elegido una habitación que estaba de lado derecho en el segundo piso y la maestra shigure al igual que kenichi se quedo en una habitación en el segundo piso pero esta estaba en el lado opuesto del pasillo y enfrente del cuarto de kenichi.

Haaa – decía kenichi acostándose en el suelo de la habitación – lastima que no tengo un futon para estar mas cómodo – decía kenichi viendo el techo cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta

Kenichi me dijo el maestro natsuki que nos traería unos futones para descansar esta noche – decía shigure –tambien te dire que ya mero comeremos así ponte atento – continuaba la maestra shigure

Gracias por avisarme maestra shigure – decía kenichi con una sonrisa – a por otro lado maestra tengo algo que decirle – decía kenichi un poco nervioso

Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo kenichi ya que el maestro natsuki quiere decirme algo – decía shigure un poco avergonzada

Pe… esta bien maestra, mejor vaya entonces – le decía kenichi con una sonrisa – es mejor, ya que es la primera ves que ves a tu padrino no es cierto – decía kenichi poniendo un tono alegre

B… bien entonces me retiro – decía shigure muy sonrojada al retirarse " no puedo creerlo tal ves este mas de una noche a solas con kenichi" – pensaba shigure mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Kenichi veía fuera de su puerta como su maestra se retiraba del lugar hasta quedar completamente solo

No lo puedo creer me quedare solo junto con la maestra shigure por mas de un dia tal ves – decía kenichi acostándose en el duro y frio suelo de su cuarto – pero de que me preocupo yo, ya que no pasara nada entre nosotros – decía kenichi poniendo una mano en su frente – ya que no tenemos ese tipo de sentimientos entre nosotros – decía cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormido

En eso kenichi empezó a ver barias imágenes en su sueño

Sueño

Que donde estoy – decía kenichi viendo un ambiente muy diferente

Kenichi de pie que estamos entrenando – decía una voz conocida para el

He que me paso, hace un momento me encontraba en una habitación en el pueblo que – no pudo termina de hablar por la voz

Kenichi que disparates dices, se ve luego que la practica con apachai te a afectado por tanto golpe que te da – le decía su maestro

Que – decía kenichi sin comprender lo que pasaba

Por otro lado tienes que mejorar – le decía su maestro

Pe… pero porque – le decía kenichi sin comprender

Pues que no es obvio tienes que proteger a tu familia no – decía el maestro sakaki dando su rostro a la luz

¡Qu… que! – decía kenichi sorprendido – de que me habla maestro sakaki – decía kenichi todavía sorprendido

Su sueño no duro mucho ya que su maestra lo había despertado por que era el momento de comer

Kenichi, despierta que ya es el momento de comer – decía la maestra shigure moviendo el cuerpo de kenichi

He, hee que pasa – decía kenichi volviendo de el sueño

Que no me oíste, que ye es hora de comer – decía shigure un poco seria

A gracias por avisarme – decía kenichi levantándose del suelo de tatami – si quieres puedes bajar primero yo luego te alcanzo – le decía kenichi con un tono alegre

E… esta bien – decía shigure dejando rápido la habitación para evitar que kenichi viera su gran sonrojo

No paso mucho para que kenichi bajara de su cuarto para ver a su maestra es la sala del dojo

Para se un dojo abandonado esta muy bien cuidado – decía kenichi observando todo el lugar

Es que me conto el maestro natsuki que el pueblo a estado cuidando el dojo – decía shigure sacando unas cajas con comida de una bolsa

Y eso a que se debe maestra shigure – decía kenichi con mucha duda

Pues eso si no me lo pudo contar el maestro natsuki – decía shigure terminando de sacar las cajas de comida – bien aquí esta la comida – decía shigure poniéndolos sobre la mesa

A gracias maestra shigure se ve que estará delicioso – decía kenichi con mucha alegría viendo la comida ya que no había comido desde que salieron del ryozanpaku

Bien agarra lo que quieras – decía shigure con una sonrisa

E… esta bien maestra shigure – decía kenichi un poco nervioso al ver una sonrisa de su maestra – " pero que me esta pasando por que me pongo muy nervioso al verla sonreir" – pensaba kenichi mientras probaba la comida

Y que tal kenichi te gusto – decía shigure un poco nerviosa

Kenichi al saborear la comida de su maestra no pudo contestar por unos minutos hasta que

Shigure tu hiciste esto sola – decía kenichi un poco serio

Si por – decía shigure mi entras que ella pensaba – " no puede ser no le gusto , que abre echo mal, seguí al pie de la letra el manual de cocina de kenichi pero entonces que habrá salido mal, fracase en mi primer intento" – en eso la maestra empezaba a ponerser un poco decepcionada de si misma – kenichi que tienes porque no dices otra cosa – decía shigure un poco preocupada

Shigure tu comida me recuerda mucho a la de mi mamá – decía poniendo una sonrisa – ni siquiera lo que preparaba miu me sabia también como lo que tu preparaste – decía kenichi empezando a comer

E… enserio te gusto kenichi – decía shigure un poco asombrada

Si, creo que si llegas a casarte , llegaras a ser una gran esposa – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

"que una gran esposa" – pensaba muy contenta la maestra shigure – que bien que te gusto kenichi – decía la maestra shigure fingiendo seriedad

Espero que vuelva a cocinar otra ves – en eso por la mente paso lo que le quería decir a su maestra desde hace tiempo – maestra shigure le quiero contar algo – decía kenichi poniéndose de nuevo serio

Que pasa kenichi – decía la maestra shigure viendo a los ojos a kenichi mientras tenia un pedaso de comida en su boca

Le he querido contar algo desde esta mañana – decía kenichi mas serio

Si que cosa es – decía shigure un poco preocupada

Bueno la verdad es que yo – en eso kenichi no pudo terminar de hablar porque una persona empezaba a llamar a su maestra

Shigure, shigure sal, traje el futon – decia el maestro natsuki

A maestro natsuki – decía la maestra shigure yendo hacia el portón

Diablos no pude decirle – decía kenichi un poco molesto – maestra shigure me ire a dar una ducha – decía kenichi yéndose de la sala

Que dijo – decía shigure por no haber oído bien, en eso ella ya había abierto el porto

O shigure que bien, mira te traje este futon – le decía el maestro natsuki señalando el futon

Y por que solo trajo uno maestro natsuki – decía shigure un poco confusa

A es que como vi que trajiste a tu novio pues no lo pensé dos veces y traje solo uno – decía el maestro natsuki con una sonrisa

"Qu…. Queeee" – pensaba la maestra shigure – gra… gracias – decía shigure fingiendo una sonrisa

Si no te preocupes shigure, como tu padrino es mi deber atenderte – le decía natsuki retirándose

Gracias – decía shigure mientra lo veía alejarse hasta que ya no lo pudiera ver – y ahora que are – decía shigure un poco nerviosa, tendre que dormir en el mismo futon que kenichi – decía poniéndose muy sonrojada – creo que lo mejor será irme a dar un baño, lo bueno es que aquí también tienen aguas termales – decía shigure mientras se quitaba su ropa y dejaba el futon en el piso de su habitación

Shigure entro al baño el cual por tanto vapor no podía distingir nada

Demonios no puedo distingir nada – decía shigure tratando de ver mejor el baño – bueno creo que mejor me pondré la toalla en la cabeza – en eso ella cerro los ojos y por puro instinto empezó a moverse entre el vapor hasta tocar algo o mejor dicho a alguien – que cosa es esto – decía inspeccionando con sus manos

"Que podrá ser esa sensación que tengo en mi espalda" – pensaba kenichi – en eso el se voltio por instinto y lo que vio lo sorprendió – maestra shigure – susurraba kenichi muy sonrojado

Lentamente shigure fue abriendo sus ojos por sentir que alguien tomo su mano

No puede ser kenichi – dejo sorprendida – " pero por que me siento asi si esto ya había pasado hace tiempo desde nuestra ultima casería de espadas, pero por alguna razón me siento distinta" – pensaba shigure muy nerviosa

Pe… perdone maestra si quiere me salgo – decía kenichi un poco apenado

Kenichi apunto de retirarse sintió que algo lo agarro

N… no quédate conmigo por favor – decía shigure con una cara muy tierna

"no puedo creerlo nunca pensé que vería algún día este lado de la maestra shigure" – en eso kenichi no se percataba de sus acciones hasta que reacciono – " qu… que estoy haciendo" – pensaba kenichi por ver la situación en la que se encontabra

"No lo puedo creer otra ves paso esto" – decía shigure también viendo la situación en la que estaban

Ambos habían unido sus cuerpos en un profundo y fuerte abrazo con sus cuerpos desnudos al aire libre mientras que sus labios disfrutaban de un tierno y hermoso beso que duro mucho tiempo tanto para que sus pulmones les pidieran aire. Unos momentos después ellos se separaron sintiéndose cada uno nerviosos y avergonzados, ninguno de los dos hablaba por la vergüenza del acto hasta que kenichi decidió hablar

Maestra shigure y… yo lo siento – decía kenichi muy arrepentido

De que hablas kenichi – decía shigure sin entender

De que te bese sin tu consentimiento – decía muy avergonzado – además – en eso kenichi se puso un poco serio – desde la mañana te he querido decir que yo… - decía kenichi un poco triste

Decir que kenichi – decía shigure muy preocupada

De que yo dejare el ryozanpaku – decía kenichi cerrando los ojos muy triste

Shigure al escuchar esas palabras pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a brotrar

P… porque, porque te vas – decía la maestra shigure rompiendo en llanto por primera ves en su vida – kenichi no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola – decía shigure cayendo al suelo mientras ponía sus manos en su cara para evitar que kenichi la viera llorar – ya que yo te amo – decía shigure en voz baja

Que dijiste – decía kenichi sin entender lo que decía su maestra

Yo te amo, yo te amo yo te amo – decía shigure mas y mas fuerte hasta decirlo en un grito muy fuerte – ¡YO TE AMO! – decía shigure empezando a llorar mas

Maestra shigure – decía kenichi muy triste por ver a su maestra llorando en el suelo en eso su corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte – " que es esto, porque me siento mas triste" – pensaba kenichi mientras se quería explicar lo que sentía hasta que lo descubrió – y"o puede ser yo en verdad amo a mi maestra" – pensaba kenichi – no, yo no amo a mi maestra yo amo a shigure, la autentica shigure – decía kenichi en vos baja, de pronto el se agacho y empezó a abrazar fuertemente a su maestra también rompiendo en llanto – lo… lo siento shigure, lo siento mucho – decía kenichi mientras lloraba en el hombro de ella – perdóname por no ver desde el principio tus sentimiento y a hora que los se puedo decirte que yo también te amo – decía con mucha felicidad

Shigure al escuchar esas palabras se sintió muy feliz por ver que kenichi tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella tenia, pero aun no podía quitarse esa tristeza de que kenichi se iría de su lado

Pero kenichi porque te vas – decía shigure calmando un poco su llanto

Te lo diré – decía kenichi mas calmado – tu sabes que mi sueño es llegar a convertirme en un gran escritor – decía kenichi al oído de ella

Si eso ya lo se pero – no pudo terminar de hablar por kenichi

Y para llegar a ser un gran escritor necesitó tener una buena preparación para lograr mi sueño es por eso que dejare el ryozanpaku – decía un poco triste por la ultima parte

Pero… - decía shigure muy triste

Nada de peros shigure – decía kenichi un poco triste

Kenichi eso es muy injusto – decía shigure viéndole a los ojos

Déjeme terminar maestra shigure – decía kenichi con una sonrisa – te prometo que vendré a verte shigure y cuando termine mi preparación vendré por ti – decía kenichi con un tono feliz

Es… es eso enserio kenichi – decía shigure con un pequeño sonrojo

Si se lo prometo maestra shigure – le decía kenichi al oído

Entonces si vendrás por mi, quiero que desde ahora me llames solamente shigure – decía con alegría

Esta bien shigure, no hay problema con eso – decía kenichi terminando su abrazo

Gracias kenichi, te amo – decía shigure dándole otro beso en sus labios

Y ese beso – decía kenichi un poco sonrojado

Es para demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti nunca desaparecerán – le decía shigure con una calida y tierna sonrisa

Por ese acto kenichi se sonrojo un poco mas, pero eso no le importaba ya que el le había devuelto el beso

Y tu porque me besaste ahora – decía shigure muy sonroja

Por lo mismo que tu lo hiciste y también para demostrarte que yo nunca me apartare de ti shigure – le decía kenichi muy feliz – entonces comprendes por que dejare el ryozanpaku – decía kenichi viéndole a los ojos

Si kenichi, lo entiendo completamente, ya que seria muy egoísta si yo solo quiero la felicidad para mi misma – decía shigure con un tono feliz

Gracias por comprenderlo shigure – decía abrazándole de nuevo

Ellos no se percataron de cual era la situación en la que ellos dos se encontraban, estaban completamente desnudos con sus pegados. No fue hasta que kenichi se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en su pecho

"no puede ser, los pechos desnudos de la maestra shigure están en mi pecho" – pensaba kenichi con una gota de sangre en su nariz, kenichi sentía como los suaves y grandes pecho de su maestra se le pegaban mas y mas – bueno, creo que yo me retiro shigure – decía un poco nervioso

Que pero porque te vas – decía muy dudosa

Es porque se me olvido que antes de dormir tengo que entrenar un poco – decía kenichi – "espero que me crea esta mentira" – pensaba kenichi muy nervioso

A bueno entonces ahorita nos vemos – decía shigure un poco sonrojada por lo que le diría a kenichi antes de dormir

Si ahorita nos vemos – decía kenichi mientras salía rápidamente del lugar – ahora que lo pienso que quiso decir shigure acerca de ahorita nos vemos – decía kenichi mientras pensaba mientras corría hacia el jardín

Cuando llego al jardín pudo ver lo hermoso que era en la noche, ya que la gran luna llena iluminaba toda el area y un gran cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas podía reflejarse en el agua que pasaba por un puente que estaba en el jardín

No había visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida – decía kenichi asombrado por ver el jardín – ni siquiera el ryozanpaku se le compara – decía kenichi todavía asombrado – bueno creo que mejor entreno un poco, ya que la verdad en lugares como estos me agrada entrenar – decía kenichi caminando hacia un tronco de karate – bien, ahora – decía kenichi empezando a dar golpes al tronco

Kenichi seguía una secuencia de golpes de karate por lo que después empezó con una secuencia de golpes de muay thai, al final combino unos cuantos golpes de karate y muay thai para crear un ataque que pudiera dejar a un oponente fuera de combate sin lastimarlo tanto.

No me lo puedo creer, también tienes estatuas como las del maestro akisame – decía kenichi viendo en un rincón las estatuas de jiujitsu – si que están bien equipados en este dojo, bueno no se hable mas y a empezar con mi segundo entrenamiento – decía kenichi cargando las estatuas

Kenichi al levantarlas vio que pesaban mas que las esculturas del maestro akisame, lo cual lo aliento a seguir con el entrenamiento, el empezó a girar las estatuas como su maestro, el empezó lento hasta acelerar los movimientos de sus manos, en eso el agarro otra estatua en la cual el se subió a la cabeza de esta cargando las otras dos estatuas y girándolas como cuando empezó pero esta ves iba cambiando de pie con cada aceleración que daba a sus movimientos, al concluir con el entrenamiento de jiujitsu, el empezó con otro entrenamiento de kenpo chino. Al último termino todo exhausto tirado en el suelo.

Todavía no – decía kenichi levantándose del suelo – tengo mejorar mi nueva técnica – decía kenichi ya levantado poniéndose en posición de ataque – bien aquí voy – decía empezando a moverse – seidou goui – decía mientras empezaba a equilibrar su ki – ¡haaaaaa! – gritaba kenichi – ahora de mi otro movimiento - decia kenichi cambiando de posición – ryusui seikuken – decía kenichi mientras trataba de fucionar las dos tecnicas – ahora es cuando – decía muy exhausto – seidou seikuken – la potencia de ambas técnicas se iban fusionando haciendo que kenichi empezara a sonreír por ver que su nueva técnica había sido completada – ha, ha, ha creo… creo que ya esta lista – decía kenichi mientras para la técnica – bien ya termine de entrenar, ahora creo que me iré a dormir – decía kenichi entrando al dojo

Por otro lado la maestra shigure se encontraba viendo el cielo desde las aguas termales

Me pregunto como se lo debería decir a kenichi – decía shigure mientras veía al cielo – si se lo digo directamente no lo aceptara – decía shigure un poco nerviosa – pero si no se lo digo pensara que soy egoísta – decía shigure mientras metía su cabeza al agua para tranquilizarse – bien creo que lo mejor será explicárselo – decía saliendo de las aguas termales

Shigure salió de las aguas termales, se cambio y fue directo a su cuarto para ver si kenichi ya estaba allí, pero no lo vio, ya que el se encontraba atrás de ella

Shigure que haces aquí pensé que ya estarías dormida – decía kenichi muy confundido

Bu… bueno veras, la verdad es que – decía shigure muy sonrojada

Que es verdad, shigure – decía kenichi sin entender

Bueno es que solo hay un futon y esta en tu habitación – decía un poco apenada

A bueno – kenichi no lo entendió si no hasta los 5 minutos – que, que – decía muy sorprendido – entonces el único que tiene futon soy yo – se señalo kenichi

S… si y quería saber si puedo dormir contigo kenichi – decía shigure agachando su cabeza sonrojada

Kenichi no sabia que decir, ya que el nunca había dormido con una mujer, pero por alguna razon el contesto de muy buena manera

Si – decía kenichi – si puedes dormir conmigo, pero solo por esta ves – decía kenichi un poco sonrojado

En… enserio me dejaras dormir contigo – decía shigure muy sorprendida

Si no le veo el problema, además no vamos a hacer algo fuera de lo normal, o si – decía kenichi un poco nervioso

Si es cierto – decía shigure aceptándolo – bien entonces hay que dormir que mañana será un día largo – decía shigure entrando a su habitación

Shigure, porque entras a tu habitación – decía kenichi sin entender

Ahorita vengo, cuando regrese te lo dire – decía mientras cerraba la puerta

Okey , entonces dejare la puerta de mi habitación abierta para cuando regreses – decía kenichi entrando a su habitación

Shigure al entrar a su habitación tomo algunas cosas y salió rápidamente, para ver que como kenichi había dicho la puerta de su habitación abierta

"Bien voy a entrar" – pensaba shigure un poco nerviosa – kenichi – decía nerviosa

Que cosa – decía kenichi acostado en su futon

Quiero darte esto – decía shigure mostrándole una carta

Cuando kenichi voltio a verla y se sorprendió por ver lo que ella tenia en sus manos

Shigure, que es eso – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

Tu solo tómala, y léela – decía shigure agachando su cabeza

Bien entonces – decía kenichi tomando la carta

Kenichi empezó a leer detalladamente la carta de shigure

_Carta_

_Para mi querido kenichi._

_Yo en estos momentos siento muchas emociones que jamás en mi vida había sentido, y me he dado cuenta de que estas emociones que tengo hacia a ti son mas de lo que un maestro tendría hacia su pupilo, cada día que pase sin entender mis emociones sentía un dolor demasiado fuerte y que nunca había sentido en una herida, es por eso que al darme cuenta de porque me sentía así me sentí muy feliz ya que me sentía así porque yo te amo kenichi y mis sentimientos hacia a ti nunca jamás cambiaran_

_te quiere shigure_

Kenichi al terminar de leer la carta se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo ya que nunca pensó que una mujer le aria tal detalle

Shigure – decía kenichi con una sonrisa – gracias, pero porque me das esto si ya se tus sentimientos – decía muy feliz

Bueno veras, yo la hice antes de partir en esta casería de espadas – decía con una sonrisa – te la quería dar para revelarte mis sentimientos, pero como paso lo del baño ahora creo que ya no me servirá – decía un poco triste

No te pongas así shigure yo atesorare esta carta por el resto de mi vida – decía kenichi guardando la carta en su mochila – me siento muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado y ver que tus sentimientos son puros – decía muy feliz – bueno creo que mañana la pasaremos mejor, asi que por ahora hay que dormir – decía kenichi volviéndose a acostar

Si – decía shigure muy feliz por ver que kenichi había recibido bien la carta

Shigure con mucha pena se iba despojando de su kimono hasta quedar solamente con su cota de malla,

Que hace maestra shigure porque se quita su ropa – decía kenichi muy nervioso y con su cara sonrojada

Siempre me la quito para dormir mejor – decía shigure entrando en el futon – tu deberías hacerlo también – decía mientras le daba la espalda a kenichi

N… no creo que sea buena idea – decía kenichi un poco nervioso estando igual que shigure

Vamos hazlo, vas a ver que te gustara – decía shigure un poco nerviosa

Esta bien – decía kenichi saliendo del futon un poco inseguro

Kenichi se iba quitando lentamente su playera, hasta dejar todo su abdomen al descubierto, después empezó a quitarse lentamente su pantalón de dormir hasta quedar en pura rompa interior, seguido de esto el se metió rápidamente al futon de nuevo.

Shigure – decía kenichi sin darle la cara

Que cosa kenichi – decía shigure empezando a voltear

Tenias razón – decía kenichi haciendo lo mismo que shigure – estar así me gusta mas – decía kenichi al ver el rostro de shigure muy cerca de el

Kenichi y shigure se miraban con una tierna sonrisa, poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios, ellos dos al tener contacto sus labios empezaron un largo y tierno beso, para ellos parecía que no terminaría ya que, ambos en el beso sentían las verdaderas sensaciones que ambos tenían el uno por el otro

Shigure – decía kenichi terminando el beso

Que cosa kenichi – decía shigure con un pequeño sonrojo muy tierno

Yo… yo la verdad quiero – decía kenichi acercándosele mas

Que quieres, kenichi – decía shigure muy nerviosa

Quiero, estar contigo por el resto de mi vida – decía kenichi muy decidido

Pe… pero que dices kenichi, si estas muy joven para tomar una decisión así – decía shigure muy nerviosa

No shigure, si te digo esto es porque quiero casarme contigo, no importa cuando, o donde me casare contigo shigure – decía kenichi mas decidido

Pe… pero kenichi – decía shigure un poco feliz

Que no quieres casarte conmigo – decía un poco triste

Si quiero, pero no se que dirán los maestros del ryozanpaku – decía shigure muy preocupada

No te preocupes por eso, ya que hay que darles la sorpresa, y cuando les digamos, te darás cuenta que lo aceptaran – decía kenichi muy feliz

Si tu lo pones así, entonces si kenichi, me casare contigo – decía shigure abrazando muy feliz a kenichi

Te prometo que seré el mejor esposo – decía kenichi muy feliz

Y yo te prometo que tratare de ser la mejor esposa – decía shigure besando otra ves a kenichi

Shigure, te amo – decía kenichi muy feliz

Y yo a ti kenichi – decía shigure igual de feliz

Kenichi, por un descuido se movió tanto que hizo que cayera enzima de shigure, el vio en que posición se encontraba y su cuerpo por si solo empezó a actuar.

El empezó a dar pequeños besos desde su cuello hasta llegar al gran pecho de shigure, ella por su parte sentía una descarga eléctrica con cada beso que sentía de kenichi, las manos de kenichi empezaban a actuar por si solas quitándole así a la maestra shigure su cota de malla, ya por fin sin ninguna prenda, shigure empezó a sentir vergüenza por saber que kenichi veía su cuerpo completamente desnudo, kenichi por su parte admiraba el cuerpo completo de shigure sin algún problema. Shigure al ver que kenichi tomaba la delantera aprovecho un descuido de el y se tiro enzima de el haciendo que este se sorprendiera del acto

Shigure, que planeas hacer – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

Tu solo mantente calmado – decía shigure con tono seductor

Shigure empezó a dar pequeños besos como le hizo kenichi, solo que ella empezó a dar sus besos mas abajo del abdomen, al ver que la ropa interior de este seria un obstáculo, ella se la empezó a quitar lentamente con sus manos hasta dejar al descubierto el pene erecto de kenichi

Shigure, no te tienes que obligar – decía kenichi muy avergonzado

No me estoy obligando, estoy haciéndolo porque te amo kenichi vas a ver que esto te ara sentir mejor – decía shigure con un tono de felicidad

Shigure – decía kenichi muy sorprendiso

Shigure continúo con el acto, ella poco a poco iba metiendo el pene de kenichi en su boca, haciendo que kenichi diera gemidos de excitación, ella hacia movimientos rápidos con su boca tan rápidos que kenichi se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar si continuaba así

Shigure detente – decía kenichi muy nervioso pero excitado a la ves, shigure no le hizo caso y ella siguió con los movimientos de su boca – shigure m… me corro – decía kenichi muy exitado

En eso la boca de shigure se empezó a llenar con el esperma de kenichi haciendo que esta casi se ahogara

Kenichi eso fue mucho – decía shigure empezando a toser – no puedo creer que después de correrte así todavía tengas energías – decía shigure muy sorprendida al ver que el pene de kenichi aun seguía erecto

En eso kenichi vio que esta era su oportunidad y acostó a shigure quedando este enzima de ella

Kenichi que planeas hacer – decía shigure muy sonrojada

Como tu hiciste que me sintiera mejor, ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir mejor – decía kenichi empezando a quitarle a shigure su ropa interior – solo relájate shigure y no pienses nada mas que en mi – decía kenichi empezando a poner sus dedos entre los labios vaginales de shigure

Ahh, ahhh, kenichi ahhh , no sigas – decía shigure entre gemidos

Aun no acabo shigure – decía kenichi empezando a mover sus dedos muy rápidos entre sus labios vaginales, haciendo que shigure se excitara tanto que hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros – shigure tus pechos se ven muy hermosos en estos momentos – decía kenichi con un tono pervertido

To… tonto que crees que dices – decía shigure muy avergonzada con una gran sonrojo

No te preocupes ya mero a acabare – decía kenichi dirigiendo su boca a uno de los pechos de shigure – " no puedo creer que por primera ves valla a hacer esto" – pensaba kenichi muy nervioso, en eso el empezó a chupar uno de los pecho de shigure como si fuera un bebe, la estimulación que le hacia kenichi a los péchos de shigure empezó a hacer que esta empezara a dar sonidos de excitación

Kenichi, n… no sigas – decía shigure muy excitada

Kenichi no le hizo caso, y prosigo con el acto, el poco apoco dejo de chupar los pechos de shigure, y siguió mas abajo, para llegar a la parte baja de shigure, el poco a poco el iba separando las piernas de shigure, hasta llegar a ver completamente la vagina de shigure

Kenichi, por favor para – decía shigure muy avergonzada

No te preocupes shigure, te hare sentir bien ya lo veras – decía kenichi

En eso kenichi empezó a meter su lengua el la vagina de shigure, haciendo que esta diera gritos de placer, kenichi se excitaba cada ves mas con los gritos de shigure haciendo que el empezara a acelerar los movimientos de su lengua

Kenichi, para, por favor para – gritaba shigure con mucho placer – si no, si no – decía shigure hasta el tope de placer

Shigure ya no resistió mas, causando que ella se corriera en la cara de kenichi

Ke… kenichi, m… me corro – gritaba shigure con mas placer de lo que podía imaginar

Kenichi, al terminar su trabajo, pudo apreciar una imagen nunca antes vista para el, era a shigure tumbada en el futon completamente desnuda

Nunca había visto a shigure, de tal bella forma – decía kenichi muy sorprendido por ver a shigure

Kenichi – decía shigure tiernamente – te quiero – decía shigure muy feliz

Shigure – decía kenichi muy feliz, tan feliz que por oírla se le avento –shigure también te quiero – decía mientras le daba un beso a shigure en su boca

En eso shigure sintió un bulto entre sus piernas, no tardo en ver que ese bulto era nada mis y nada menos que el todavía erecto pene de kenichi

Kenichi – decía shigure

Que cosa shigure – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

T… te quiero dentro de mi – decía shigure muy apenada

Q… que que – decía kenichi muy sorprendido por oír lo que le había dicho shigure – en… enserio shigure – decía kenichi con un tono de felicidad

S… si – decía shigure muy sonrojada

Al oir esas palabras kenichi tomo su pene y lo puso empezó a meter lentamente en la vagina virgen de shigure

Ke… kenichi – decía shigure con unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor

Shigure quieres que me detenga – decía kenichi un poco preocupado

N… no tu sigue – decía shigure con una tierna sonrisa

Esta bien shigure – decía kenichi empezando a meter completamente su pene

El pene de kenichi, con un movimiento rápido de este rompió el himen de shigure, haciendo que esta diera un gran grito de dolor combinado con placer

Ahhhh – gritaba shigure por el dolor de sentir que su virginidad había sido tomada

Shigure, perdona por si te lastime – decía kenichi parando el acto

N… no te preocupes tu solo sigue kenichi – decía shigure con una sonrisa

Esta bien shigure – decía kenichi no muy convencido

Kenichi empezó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás repetidas veces, aunque a shigure por ser su primera ves le dolían las embestidas de kenichi, sentía mucho placer ya que nunca en su vida había sentido algo como eso

" hay no si continuo así me vendré dentro de shigure tengo que hacer algo" – pensaba kenichi un poco preocupado

" si kenichi sigue por favor, quiero tu semilla dentro de mi por favor dame tu semilla – pensaba shigure sin recordar algo importante

"Hay dios estoy por venirme" – pensaba kenichi – shigure tengo que… - no pudo terminar de hablar por shigure

No te preocupes kenichi, quiero tu semilla dentro de mi – decía shigure sin recordar lo importante

No pero shigure, creo que no será buena idea – decía kenichi muy preocupado tratando de salir de shigure

Shigure al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer kenichi cerro su piernas alrededor de la cintura de kenichi haciendo que este no pudiera salir

Kenichi puedes hacerlo, solo si eres tu puedes hacerlo – decía shigure sin recordar que día era hoy

Shigure, m… me vengo – decía kenichi con mucho placer

Yo igual kenichi , me corrooo – gritaba shigure con mucho placer

la descarga de semen por el pene de kenichi era tanta que se empezaba a derramarse afuera de shigure, ambos al ultimo terminaron muy exhaustos viendose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en sus rostros y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

Shigure, yo – decía kenichi con mucha vergüenza

No hace falta que te preocupes kenichi, no me oíste hace rato, que no hay problema si eras tu – le decía shigure con un tono de felicidad

Gracias shigure, esa fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en toda mi vida – decía kenichi muy contento

Igual la mía amor, espero que lo volvamos a hacer otra ves – decía shigure con una sonrisa

Shigure porque me dices amor – decía kenichi un poco avergonzado

Pues he oído que cuando las persona se casan se empiezan a decir ese tipo de cosas y como tu quieres que me case contigo será mejor empezar a llamarte así desde ahora – le decía shigure con un gran sonrojo

Entonces yo te dire cariño – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Y t… tu porque me dices eso – decía shigure con mucha vergüenza

Es también normal en las parejas casadas decirse eso – decía kenichi todavía sonriente

Bi… bien pero, solo hay que decirnos asi cuando estemos solos okey – decía shigure con un sonrojo en su cara

Si no te preocupes, pero otra cosa no ves que te dije que iría a la universidad – decía kenichi cambiando de tema

Si que cosa con eso amor – decía shigure un poco preocupada

Tu vendrás conmigo shigure – decía kenichi muy decidido

Pe… pero kenichi no puedes hacer eso, todavía no estamos casados y aparte como le haremos por los maestros – decía shigure un poco preocupada

No te preocupes shigure no hay problema ya que quiero casarme contigo después de terminar esta caseria de espadas – decía kenichi con mucha determinación – y con lo que respecta a los maestros ya veras que habrá una solución – decía kenichi

Kenichi – decía shigure muy feliz

A y además shigure quiero entregarte esto – decía kenichi mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba una cajita de color negro – tomalo – decía kenichi abriendo la cajita

Kenichi – decía shigure con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos al ver que en la caja había un anillo muy hermoso – pe… pero de donde sacaste eso – decía shigure con mucha felicidad

Me lo dio tu padrino, dijo que me seria útil y creo que el ya sabia que pasaría esto – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

"gracias maestro natsuki le debo una" – pensaba shigure muy feliz – gracias kenichi te amo – decía shigure poniéndose el anillo y dandole un beso muy tierno en los labios a kenichi

Y yo a ti shigure – decía kenichi muy feliz – bien creo que mañana será un largo dia – decía kenichi – bien creo que es momento de dormir – decía kenichi agarrando la sabana del futon

Es cierto, bueno que descanse amor – decía shigure acostándose y acurrucándose en el pecho de kenichi

Y tu igual cariño, que duermas bien – decía kenichi abrazando a shigure hasta quedar en un sueño profundo junto con ella

Mientras una vos se escuchaba no muy lejos de ellos

Hey – decía la pequeña vos

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sorpresas

Kenichi se levantaba del futon en el cual había dormido con la persona que el amaba, cuando se paro recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el muy contento y con una sonrisa vio a shigure la cual estaba todavía dormida, salió del futon con mucho cuidado para no levantar a shigure, por fin fuera del futon dio un estirón

Haaaaa- bostezaba kenichi mientras se estiraba – bien creo que empezare a calentar para mi entrenamiento – decía saliendo de su habitación – bien creo que lo que hare ahora será salir a correr, pero ahora que lo pienso no tengo las pesas de acero que me pone el maestro akisame, creo que checare haber si por alguna razon hay algo parecido aquí – decía kenichi yendo a una bodega que había por el jardín

Cuando kenichi, abrió la bodega se llevo la sorpresa de que si tenian pesas idénticas pero estas eran mas pequeñas

No lo puedo creer también tienen de estas pero porque son tan pequeñas – decía kenichi tomando una

Para su sopresa, la pesa de acero pesaba más que cualquier otra que le había puesto el maestro akisame

Dios, pero que pasa en este dojo todo lo que tienen parece muy débil pero esto es demasiado, no puedo creer que este dojo este mas equipado que el ryozanpaku – decía kenichi dejado la pesa de acero en el suelo – bien como esto supera lo del ryozanpaku, no tengo porque parar así que – decía kenichi poniéndose las pesas en los talones – bien comencemos – decía kenichi empezando a correr

Kenichi empezó a correr, pero al ver que las pesas no le permitían correr mucho, se animo más para aumentar su velocidad mientras en la habitación, shigure empezaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, al levantarse recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada

Que bien dormí – decía shigure mientras salía del futon – creo que kenichi esta entrenando en el jardín – decía shigure comenzando a sonreír – kenichi desde que me enamore de ti he empezado a mostrar mas emociones – decía ella saliendo muy feliz del cuarto de kenichi – bien creo que preparare el desayuno – decía yendo a la cocina del dojo

Shigure al entrar se dio cuenta de lo limpio que estaba la cocina, también se dio cuenta de que estaba muy bien equipada

Vaya, creo que los del pueblo sabían que yo iba a venir, pero porque lo habrán echo – decía muy asombrada – bien creo que comenzare con algo nuevo – decía empezando a sacar unos utensilios de cocina – bein lo que are será – decía mientras saba un libro de cocina y lo empezaba a ojear – bien lo que cocinare será esto de seguro le encantara a kenichi – decía muy contenta

Por otra parte kenichi se encontraba fuera del dojo corriendo con las pesas de acero en sus pies

Dios, esto es mas difícil que en el ryozanpaku – decía kenichi muy agitado – bien si es esto mas difícil, significa que será mejor al final – decía kenichi con mas entusiasmo

En eso kenichi mientras iba corriendo vio enfrente al maestro natsuki lo cual lo hizo parar

Maestro natsuki que esta haciendo – decía mientras veía al maestro natsuki en una florería

O kenichi, que estas haciendo – decía el maestro natsuki observándolo detenida mente

A yo estoy entrenando pero usted porque esta en esta florería – decía kenichi sin entender

A es que hoy es un dia muy especial kenichi – decía con una sonrisa

Especial? – decía kenichi sin comprender

Espérame que comprare un ramo de rosas – decía entrando a la florería, no tardo mucho para que volviera a salir – bien kenichi quiero que me sigas a un lugar especial – decía el maestro natsuki con una gran sonrisa

Bien por mi no hay problema – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Bien entonces solo sígueme y no preguntes nada – decía un poco serio

Si no hay problema – decía este todavía con una sonrisa

El maestro natsuki no paro de caminar por media hora lo cual sorprendió a kenichi, ya que nunca pensó que el maestro natsuki iría muy lejos

Disculpe maestro, se que dijo que no preguntara nada pero adonde vamos – decía muy confundido

No te preocupes kenichi ya llegamos

Kenichi no entendía en que lugar estaba hasta que vio como era el contexto del lugar, era un panteón con lapidas de diversas formas y tamaños

Maestro natsuki en verdad es este lugar – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

Así es kenichi es este lugar – decía el maestro natsuki – tengo algo que hacer aquí – decía muy serio

Esta bien maestro natsuki yo le sigo – decía kenichi con mucha determinación

Ambos entraron al panteón, pasaron por muchas lapidas hasta llegar a una que estaba en una colina con dos arboles de sakura que se unian por sus ramas, en la lapida decía "mizuki una gran hermana y esposa que siempre sera recordada por su familia"

Quien es – decía kenichi con voz baja

Ella es era una persona a la que quería mucho kenichi – decía natsuki empezando a recordar a dicha persona

Era tu esposa – decía kenichi un poco triste por lo escuchado

No, no fue mi esposa ella sigue viva y estoy feliz por ello, pero la que yace aquí en un ser querido que siempre ame – decía dejando caer una pequeña lagrima

Quien es maestro natsuki – decía kenichi poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de este

Ella, ella era mi hermana – decía natsuki mientras le ponía el ramo de rosas en su lapida – hoy es su cumpleaños y también hoy cumple 27 años de su padecer – decía muy triste mientras se quitaba una lagrima con su mano

Lo… lo siento mucho perdone por preguntar – decía kenichi muy arrepentido

No te preocupes kenichi, tu debes saberlo porque ella fue la madre de shigure – decía sacando una foto de su ropa

La foto mostraba una imagen de una mujer cargando a su bebe recién nacido, solo que esta mujer tenia el mismo aspecto que shigure

No puede ser, es enserio, ella es la madre de shigure – decía muy sorprendido

Asi es kenichi mi hermana era la mama de shigure – decía con una sonrisa

Pero que le paso porque murió – decía muy dudoso

Te lo contare desde el principio – decía el maestro natsuki

_**Fue años antes del nacimiento de mi sobrina, mi hermana y yo éramos los hijos de la familia protectora de este pueblo, éramos la familia fujikage los mejores controladores y creadores de armas, mi hermana al igual que mi sobrina era una prodigio con las armas, ambos manteníamos el pueblo en armonía en secreto, ella cuando conoció a mi cuñado vio que era un chico que nació sin talento aunque no lo creas con mucho de su esfuerzo logro convertirse en el segundo mejor creador de armas, el se enamoro de ella mientras aprendía los secretos del acero por parte de ella y mi padre, el aprendió todo menos lo mas importante dejar tus emociones para obtener el acero perfecto pero el pensaba que eso no era cierto, ambos a sus 18 años se casaron pero cuando ella se quedo embarazada de shigure dio un cambio repentino, ya no peleaba o protegía a las personas al igual que su esposo, solo se dedicaban a cuidar el bebe que estaba dentro de ella, cuando nació mi sobrina me pidieron que yo fuese el padrino de ella yo con gusto acepte, ellos fueron los creadores del dojo en el cual están residiendo lo crearon para criar ahí a shigure pero no resulto como desearon, un día fueron atacados por traidores de nuestra familia, yo me entere de ello y fui a protegerles pero cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde mi cuñado había sido vencido tratando de proteger a mi hermana que había muerto por proteger a su hija la cual estaba en los brazos de su padre llorando, ellos se marcharon no sin antes tomar una de sus espadas la cual era la mas poderosa en ese entonces y lo sigue siendo, mi cuñado fue muy furioso junto conmigo fuimos a ver a mi padre pero el no lo acepto, fue ahí cuando el y yo detonamos en una gran grito de venganza, empezamos a pelear con nuestra familia, el y yo salimos victoriosos, con un gran costo eliminando a toda nuestra familia el se fue del pueblo sin dolor ni tristeza ya que había dejado sus emociones atrás, el solo con una hija pequeña que nunca conocería el pasado de sus padres se marcho del pueblo para siempre, yo lo trate de buscar a el y a los traidores pero nunca los encontré, por otro lado los del pueblo supieron quienes los habían protegido todo este tiempo, por lo cual ellos para devolver el favor preservaron el dojo hasta el dia en que llegara shigure**_

Eso fue lo que paso – decía muy serio – y déjame contarte dos cosas mas el nombre de shigure no es su verdadero nombre si no es shizuka y también que los que atacaron el pueblo tienen esa espada que se robaron – decía mientras miraba la tumba de su hermana

Entonces usted cree que los que tienen esa espada son parientes de los traidores de su familia – decía muy serio

No lo creo, yo lo se – decía muy serio al igual que kenichi

Y cada cuanto atacan – decía kenichi

Ellos atacan cada 3 semanas, la ultima ves que atacaron fue el dia antes de su llegada – decía el maestro natsuki muy serio

Entonces tenemos tiempo verdad, una cosa mas maestro natsuki – decía mas calmado

Que cosa kenichi – decía este sin entender

En donde se encuentra los restos de su familia – decía kenichi

Lo siento kenichi, pero no queda nada ni siquiera una huella – decía el maestro natsuki un poco triste

Maestro natsuki porque shigure no sabe que usted es de su familia – decía este un poco dudoso

Parece que estas haciendo muchas preguntas kenichi – decía el maestro natsuki con una sonrisa

P… perdone maestro natsuki, no quise incomodarlo – decía kenichi muy apenado

No te preocupes kenichi es normal que tengas muchas dudas – decía este con una sonrisa – bueno te diré porque no se lo he dicho y porque ella no lo sabe – decía este con un poco de tristeza – no se lo he contado porque su padre le jure que si yo llegara a verla no le contaría nada para protegerla también por eso su padre hizo que ella no lo supiera hasta el día de hoy – decía mientras miraba al cielo

Entonces le dira la verdad – decía kenichi

No, no puedo por el juramento que le hice a su padre – decía mientras cerraba sus ojos – creo que es momento de que nos vayamos kenichi – decía el maestro natsuki bajando la colina

De acuerdo maestro natsuki –decía kenichi bajando la colina

En eso el maestro natsuki se dio cuenta que kenichi tenia algo en los pies

Kenichi esas son pesas – decía muy sorprendido por ver las pesas

Si maestro natsuki por – decía kenichi sin entender

Esas pesas fueron echas por mi bisabuelo para el entrenamiento de un gran hombre kenichi – decía este con una sonrisa

Enserio maestro natsuki quien era – decía kenichi muy asombrado

No lo se nunca me dijeron quien era – decía este empesando a sonreir mas

Bueno esta bien, creo que regresare al dojo, no quiero preocupar a shigure – decía kenichi con un poco de pena

Una pregunta kenichi antes de que te vayas – decía el maestro natsuki muy contento

Que cosa maestro natsuki – decía kenichi sin entender

Que eres de shigure – decía este poniéndose fingiendo seriedad

A pues, yo vera soy… - decía kenichi con mucha pena

Jajaja kenichi no te lo tomes tan apecho – decía el maestro natsuki con una sonrisa – ya se que eres su novio – decía este parando de reir

Q… que porque lo dice – decía kenichi muy nervioso

Porque se nota en la mirada de shigure y dime como les fue anoche – decía el maestro con una sonrisa pervertida

M… maestro natsuki a que se refiere con lo de anoche no es como si hubiese sido la gran cosa – decía kenichi tratando de evadir la conversación y dar inicio a otra

Asi que si paso algo – decía muy contento – pero dime que es lo que quieres ser de shigure, tienes que decirme la verdad – decía cambiando a un tono serio

En eso kenichi supo que el juego había acabado y tenía que ponerse serio

La verdad ayer se lo propuse, le dije que se casara conmigo y acepto – decía kenichi muy serio pero con una sonrisa

Enserio, entonces déjenme darles mis bendiciones – decía este muy contento – pero te dire algo si haces llorar a shigure o la llegas a lastimar de otra forma te las veras conmigo y mis armas – decía el maestro natsuki con un aura asesina que espanto a kenichi

Si no se preocupe yo amo mucho a shigure y nunca la dejare – decía kenichi muy serio pero en su interior temblaba de miedo

A entonces bien, pero por otra parte cuando piensan casarse – decía el maestro natsuki con una sonrisa

Terminando esta misión, pero si nos casamos lo mantendremos en secreto – decía kenichi muy contento

Entonces se casaran aquí, pero cuéntame porque lo mantendrán en secreto – decía el maestro natsuki confundido

Enserio nos podemos casar aquí maestro natsuki – decía muy sorprendido

Si no le veo el problema, si es para que consigan su felicidad pues yo no me opondré, pero dime porque lo mantendrás en secreto – decía mas calmado

La verdad es que no sabemos como lo tomaran los maestros del ryozanpaku por eso, creo que solo esperaremos 2 meses y les diremos – decía muy decidido

Esta bien kenichi, bueno creo que es mejor que regreses con shigure no queremos que se ponga furiosa – decía el con un poco de miedo

Porque se pone así maestro natsuki – decía por que el sentía su aura de miedo

No, es que shigure es como mi hermana cuando se enoja, es muy mala – decía recordando como le hacia su hermana cuando la hacían enojar

Glup – trago saliva kenichi por imaginarse lo que le aria shigure si le hacia enojar

Bueno maestro creo que me adelantare – decía kenichi empezando a correr

Mándale saludos de mi parte a shigure, pero no le digas de la platica que tuvimos entendiste – decía el maestro natsuki

Si no se preocupe – decía kenichi volteando a verle – bien espero que shigure no este enojada – decía este con un poco de miedo

Mientras tanto shigure había terminado de hacer la comida de kenichi y de ella

Bien ya termine ahora tengo que limpiar – decía sacando una pequeña escoba – bien – decía empezando a barrer cuando de pronto vio algo raro debajo de un mueble – que es esto – decía shigure tratando de sacarlo, cuando le quito el polvo se dio cuenta de que era – un álbum, tal ves es de quien vivio aquí antes – en eso ella lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver las fotos – no puede ser soy yo, pero no puede ser posible si se ve que esta foto tiene años, hay no puede ser es mi papa – decía muy sorprendida al reconocer a las personas – entonces ella es mi mama pero creí que había muerto cuando me dio a luz – decía muy sorprendida, luego de cerrar el álbum cayeron 2 anillos muy hermosos de oro puro, solo que uno tenia un gran diamante en el medio de este – pero que hermosos son – decía recogiéndolos y poniéndolos en la palma de su mano

En eso shigure escucho que alguien entraba al dojo, rápidamente escondió todo al darse cuenta que era kenichi

Shigure ya regrese de entrenar – decía kenichi un poco cansado – estas aquí – decía al no escuchar respuesta

A hola kenichi, pensé que tardarías mas – decía shigure desde la cocina – ven siéntate que ya prepare la comida – decía esta sacando lo que había prepara

Que bien me muero de hambre – decía tocándose su estomago – y que comeremos hoy – decía con una sonrisa alegre

Bien te sorprenderás hice – decía con una tabla con muchos trozos de pescado con diversas salsas en sus manos

No lo puedo creer, preparaste sashimi – decía muy sorprendido

Así es que te gusta – decía shigure con una sonrisa

Si es una de mis comidas favoritas – decía kenichi muy contento

Enserio pues entonces que esperas, come que se pondrá en mal estado si no te lo comes a tiempo – decía shigure muy feliz

Okey – decía empezando a comer el sashimi – esta rico shigure, te luciste – decía comiendo mas – y que tu no piensas comer – decía kenichi al ver que ella no comía nada

A si ya voy – decía shigure sentándose también – entonces te fue bien en tu entrenamiento – decía shigure con una sonrisa

Estuvo genial, aunque no lo creas aquí todo me hace mejorar muy rápido mas que en el ryozanpaku, si hubiera entrenado aquí desde un principio creo que la derrota de yomi hubiese sido mas rápida – decía kenichi

Enserio, que bien y cuéntame te paso algo mas aparte de entrenar – decía shigure

A pues me encontré con el maestro natsuki, nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera tan amable, a una cosa shigure, el maestro natsuki me conto algo que nos servirá en la casería – decía kenichi un poco serio

Que cosa kenichi – decía shigure muy dudosa

Bueno veras el me conto que esos pandilleros solo pasan cada tres semanas y que el ultimo día que pasaron fue el día anterior al que llegamos – decía mas calmado – así que tendremos que entrenar mas para enfrentarles – decía con mucha determinación

Enserio, entonces estaremos aquí por 3 semanas – decía ella muy sorprendida – pero que pasara con tu universidad kenichi – decía ella muy preocupada

No te preocupes shigure tengo tiempo de sobra así que no te preocupes – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Enserio – decía ella aun preocupada

Enserio, así que no te preocupes – decía el todavía con su sonrisa

Esta bien kenichi, bien entonces creo que hay que terminar de comer para así volver a los entrenamientos – decía shigure con un gran entusiasmo

De acuerdo shigure – decía el igual de entusiasmado

Kenichi y shigure al terminar como habían dicho, empezaron con su entrenamiento, la primera semana les fue de maravilla ambos coordinaban muy bien tanto sus ataques como sus movimientos, pero la segunda semana empezó a cambiar algo raro en shigure. Shigure se levantaba del futon que empezó a compartir con kenichi desde su primera noche, solo que esta vez algo empezó a pasar

Hay, que me pas… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque empezó a sentir nauseas lo cual le hizo correr al baño, ya en el baño ella empezó a vomitar en el retrete – que me pasa, no debería estar enferma que yo me acuerde no he comido nada en mal estado – decía shigure sin comprender lo que le pasaba – bien shigure solo calmate encontraras una explicación para esto – se decía así misma, de pronto sintió mas nauseas, esta ves vomito mas de lo que esperaba – dios, pero que me pasa – decía sin entenderlo todavía

Shigure estas bien – decía kenichi detrás de la puerta

Si estoy bien no te preocupes – decía shigure para no preocupar a kenichi

Bien, oye hoy me tope otra ves con tu padrino y dijo que le gustaría que fueras a verle – decía el un poco preocupado

Enserio, mi padrino dijo eso pues entonces ire a verle cuando salga – decía shigure

Bien, bueno entonces yo estaré entrenando – decía kenichi dejando a shigure

Bueno gracias por decirme – decía shigure – bien creo que ya saldré de aquí para no preocuparle y también para ir a ver a mi padrino – decía ella mas calmada, en eso ella empezó a tener un poco de hambre – dios que hambre tengo creo que me iré después de comer algo – decía mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

Shigure al terminar de comer, se decidió a ir a ver a su padrino, cuando llego a la casa de este se dio cuenta que era igual al dojo pero este era mas familiar que en el dojo que se estaba quedando shigure, cuando toco la puerta una señora le abrió

O pero quien es usted jovencita – decía la señora

A yo vengo a ver a mi padrino, el maestro natsuki – decía shigure

A busca a mi marido entonces pase, oiga me puede repetir lo que dijo que mi esposo es su padrino – decía ella sin comprender

A si por – decía shigure

Entonces usted es la pequeña shigure, es un placer conocerla mi esposo habla mucho de usted – decía la señora con mucha alegría – pase siéntase como en su casa – decía la señora

A gracias, con permiso – decía shigure con un poco de pena

Si adelante no pasa nada – decía la señora

La señora llevo a shigure adentro de su casa, su casa era mu grande con varias habitaciones lo cual sorprendió a shigure, al final la señora la paso a la sala de suelo de tatami en la cual ya estaba su padrino

Hola shigure, gracias por venir – decía el maestro natsuki con una sonrisa

Hola maestro natsuki, no le he visto últimamente – decía shigure

A es que tenia muchos asuntos que atender – decía el maestro natsuki con una sonrisa – bien shigure quiero hablar contigo – decía el fingiendo seriedad

Que cosa – preguntaba shigure

Como van las cosas con kenichi – decía el con una mirada picara

Ah, bueno… pues el y yo pues – decía demasiado avergonzada

Jejeje – reía la esposa del maestro natsuki – que lindo es el amor cuando se es joven o no cariño – decía ella con una sonrisa

Tienes toda la razón yumiko jejeje, no pongas así a shigure, solo jugaba – decía el entre pequeñas carcajadas

En eso shigure empezó a ver nublado

Que me pasa – decía shigure – siento que la cabeza me da vueltas – decía ella que rápidamente se desmayo

Shigure que te pasa – decía el maestro natsuki muy preocupado poniéndole una mano en la frente a shigure

Querido que le pasa a shigure – decía yumiko preocupada

No lo se, por favor revísala – decía el todavía preocupado – y también por favor tráeme una almohada – decía el maestro natsuki

Si no te preocupes – decía yumiko tratando de calmar a su esposo

Paso media hora para que shigure se despertara y cuando se levanto vio a su padrino hablando con su esposa

Padrino que me paso – decía ella confundida

Shigure te diré si contestas estas preguntas – decía el maestro natsuki preocupado

Si no hay problema – decía shigure

Bien contéstame estas dos preguntas shigure – decía yumiko – hoy te abras levantado con nauseas – decía yukimo muy seria

Si por – decía shigure sin entender

Y has tenido antojos o algo así – decía yumiko mas seria

Si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con lo que me paso – decía shigure sin comprender

Querido, creo que nuestras sospechas son correctas – decía yumiko muy seria

Enserio entonces si es eso – decía natsuki muy feliz

Que sospechan – decía shigure sin comprender todavía

Shigure quiero que escuches con mucha atención – decía yumiko menos seria

Que cosa, ya me están preocupando – decía shigure muy preocupada

No es nada malo – decía natsuki con una sonrisa

Entonces que es – decía shigure

Pequeña shigure, estas embarazada – decía yumiko con una sonrisa

Que – decía ella muy sorprendida

Así es shigure vas a ser madre – decía yumiko muy feliz – lo se porque yo soy enfermera de este pueblo – decía mas feliz

Shigure al escuchar esas palabras, rápidamente se llevo sus manos a su vientre

Pero como puede estar tan segura – decía shigure que todavía no lo podía creer

Los mareos, antojos y desmayos son síntomas del embarazo – decía yumiko con muy buen animo

Entonces v… voy a ser madre – decía shigure con sus manos todavía en su vientre, de pronto le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos – voy a ser madre, voy a ser madre – decía ella con mucha alegría

Felicitaciones shigure, y se lo contaras a kenichi – decía su padrino

Shigure al escuchar el nombre del padre de su futuro hijo o hija se puso mal

O no, si se lo digo a kenichi tal ves le afecte en su carrera – decía ella ahora un poco preocupada

Shigure no digas eso, si kenichi te ama de verdad lo aceptara con mucho cariño – le decían tanto su padrino como la esposa de este

Enserio lo creen – decía shigure con lagrimas en sus ojos

Si, no hay duda ya que se ve que kenichi te ama mas de lo que imaginas – decían muy felices

Bien entonces se lo diré – decía shigure con mejor animo

Y bien que esperas shigure ve y díselo – le alentaba su padrino

Enserio no les molestara – decía shigure

No te preocupes, esto es mas importante así que ve shigure – ahora le alentaba yumiko

Bien entonces luego los veo – decía shigure empezando a correr pero fue detenida por yumiko – que ocurre – decía shigure

Shigure, tienes que saber que al estar embarazada tienes prohibido pelear, realizar trabajos pesados o moverte muy rápido ya que si no lastimarías a tu bebe – le decía yumiko muy seria

A gracias por decirme, entonces creo que mejor caminare – decía shigure tomando precauciones

Bien ya puedes irte, no sin antes toma esto – decía yumiko mientras le entregaba una cajita que decía " acido fólico "

Que es esto – decía shigure

Te servirá para que tu bebe se desarrolle bien, recuerda tienes que tomar una tableta por día – decía yumiko con una sonrisa

Gracias entonces, gracias por todo – decía shigure haciendo una reverencia

Si no te preocupes una enfermera siempre esta para servirle a la gente – decía con una sonrisa

Bien entonces me voy, vendré mañana de nuevo – decía shigure saliendo del lugar

Si no te preocupes shigure – decía el maestro natsuki muy feliz

Shigure salió de la casa del maestro natsuki muy tranquilamente para así no lastimar a su bebe

No lo puedo creer – susurraba shigure – no puedo creer que en tan solo un viaje me pasen todas estas cosas maravillosas – decía mientras se tocaba el vientre – tendre un hijo, un hijo de kenichi – decía shigure muy alegre – mi pequeño, veras que cuando vengas, nosotros te vamos a querer mucho, ya que serás algo maravilloso para nosotros – decía mirando su vientre con una gran sonrisa

Shigure camino, hasta llegar al dojo y cuando entro estaba decidida para decirle a kenichi de su hijo

Kenichi, estas aquí – decía shigure para ver si le contestaban

Shigure, estoy aquí – decía kenichi desde el jardín

A kenichi, ten… tendrás un momento – decía shigure un poco nerviosa

Así, no te preocupes – decía kenichi mientras dejaba de golpear un tronco de karate - bien vamos a dentro – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

S… si – decía muy nerviosa

Ambos pasaron a la sala del dojo, shigure se sento al frente de kenichi un poco nerviosa

Entonces porque me llamaste shigure – decía kenichi un poco confundido

A bu… bueno veras yo quie… quiero decirte algo importante – decía shigure muy nerviosa

Que cosa shigure – decía kenichi sin comprender

En eso shigure respiro profundo y se puso un poco mas seria

Bueno kenichi, quiero que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir – decía shigure un poco seria

Si no te preocupes – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Bueno quiero decirte que yo, que yo – en eso shigure se puso de nuevo nerviosa

Que tu que shigure – decía kenichi sin entender

Y… yo estoy embarazada kenichi – decía shigure con una sonrisa

Que tu q… que shigure – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

s… si como lo escuchaste kenichi estoy embarazada – decía shigure ahora un poco triste – se lo que me vas a decir kenichi, me diras que no lo aceptaras verdad – decía shigure con lagrimas, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna se preocupo – kenichi contéstame, kenichi – decía ella mas preocupada

y rápidamente kenichi abrazo a shigure con mucha felicidad

shigure, como crees que diría algo así, tu me has visto en mi forma de ser – decía el con lagrimas en los ojos – al contrario de lo que pensaste, estoy feliz por recibir esa noticia, no me lo esperaba y aunque no me lo esperaba estoy feliz de tener un hijo con la persona que mas amo – decía kenichi muy feliz viendo a la cara a shigure, y rápidamente kenichi le dio un corto y lindo beso en los labios

k… kenichi – decía ella muy feliz – te amo – decía saltando a los brazos de kenichi haciendo que este cayera al suelo – entonces estas feliz – decía shigure

si como no estarlo, si tendremos un pequeño y lindo bebe, aunque tardara, lo importante es que lo tendremos - decía el muy contento – pero shigure ahora que me lo contaste te dire algo – decía kenichi ahora serio

que pasa amor – decía ella un poco avergonzada y preocupada

no quiero que pelees en esta casería, en el estado que te encuentras puede que salga lastimado el bebe así que no quiero que participes – decía kenichi muy preocupado

pero kenichi tu solo no podrás – decía shigure muy preocupada

no te preocupes shigure, tengo un as bajo la manga – decía el un poco jugueton

esta bien kenichi te are caso – decía shigure aun preocupada

bien entonces, que quieres para comer – decía kenichi

que tu vas a cocinar – decía shigure sorprendida

si, ya que tu en este tiempo lo as echo casi todo así que de ahora hasta que termine tu embarazo yo are todo por ti, además yo también soy muy bueno en la cocina gracias a mi mamá – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

enserio – decía shigure

enserio shigure, te prometo que te cuidare – decía kenichi mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus labios – bien comenzare con preparar la comida y después continuare mi entrenamiento pero esta ves lo are al máximo - decía kenichi muy decidido

okey kenichi – decía shigure con una sonrisa

Y así para el resto de la semana, kenichi no dejaba que shigure hiciera ningún movimiento, lo que le causo mucha felicidad a ella aunque también se sentía culpable porque kenichi después de terminar de entrenar quedaba en un sueño profundo.

Por fin era el día esperado para kenichi ya que, ya habían pasado las tres semanas lo que significaba que era el día donde se decidiría por fin el destino del pueblo, el hizo todo lo posible para que shigure no saliera para nada del dojo

dios, hoy es el día donde terminare con los ataques al pueblo tengo que estar preparado – decía kenichi muy serio – por favor shigure espero que me hagas caso y no salgas del dojo – decía un poco preocupado

De repente 10 hombres contraje iban llegando por la calle principal del pueblo

según nos informaron que contrataron a alguien para que protegiera al pueblo – decía uno de esos hombres

es cierto quien será – decía otro, antes de terminar vio a alguien enfrente de el – oye tu quien eres – decía muy serio

yo soy kenichi shirahama, y soy la persona que protegerá desde hoy a este pueblo – decía kenichi muy serio

en eso los hombres empezaron a reírse de kenichi

chico será mejor que vayas con tu mama, si no quieres morir – decía muy cabreado lo ultimo

es cierto alguien como tu no aguantaría ni un segundo con nuestro jefe – decía otro riendo

enserio – decía kenichi tanto serio como molesto – yo protegeré al pueblo no importa que tenga que hacer – decía muy serio

te lo advertimos chico – decía un hombre empezando a correr hacia el para agarrarlo

En eso kenichi salto muy alto sorprendiendo a todos los hombres, cuando bajo termino un poco cabreado

se los advertí – decía kenichi súper serio

kenichi desapareció de donde estaba y re apareció atrás de uno de los hombres

arte de los dos extremos – dijo kenichi con la personalidad de su maestro de jiu jitsu

Al hacerle la técnica de los dos extremos tiro rápidamente a uno de los hombres dejando solo en pie a nueve de ellos, uno de ellos por la furia de ver a uno de sus colegas caído, se lanzo contra kenichi pero el rápidamente le lanzo un fuerte apanch lo cual mando a volar al hombre, otro que venia atrás de el recibió un potente chai-kick que igual lo mando a volar

de que nivel es ese tipo – decía un hombre muy sorprendido

no lo se tal ves sea de nivel maestro – decía otro igual sorprendido

no tengan miedo nosotros podemos con el ya que a diferencia de el nosotros tenemos katanas – decía uno con sonrisa tenebroza

es cierto no tengan miedo – decía otro

en eso los 4 hombres se abalanzaron contra kenichi pero rápidamente fueron derrotados por los yamatzukis de kenichi, tras ganarle a siete hombres solo quedaban 3 personas

oigan los otros si que eran débiles, verdad kai, shen – decía uno de ellos

es cierto debieron de esperarse, Edward ( Edward es un chico de cabello rubio de 1.70 m de estatura con complexión delgada de cabello rojo con ojos color verde-azules y también hermano gemelo de kai) – decía kai ( kai es un chico de 1.70 m de estatura, con complexión un poco musculosa de cabello café con ojos negros como la noche hermano gemelo de Edward, siempre lleva los ojos cerrados )

bien no importa – decía shen ( shen es un chico de 1. 68m de altura de cuerpo delgado, con cabello corto negro con ojos violetas )– hey shirahama, solo quedamos nosotros eso significa que estas acabado – decía el con una gran sonrisa

que te hace pensar eso – decía kenichi sin entender

solo espera y veraz – decía shen

en eso el empezó a correr hacia kenichi, con mucha velocidad lo cual sorprendió a kenichi de repente sintió que alguien le pegaba en el pecho

ja te lo dije – decía el muy confiado

eso crees – decía kenichi con mucho entusiasmo – trágate esto creído – decía kenichi muy serio

en eso shen no se dio cuenta de las manos en su abdomen

mubyoshi – decía kenichi muy calmado

ja crees que eso me dolio shirahama – decía shen muy confiado – estrago de sol – pronuncio shen el nombre de su ataque

pero que – decía kenichi

kenichi por su parte había sido mandado muy lejos después de hacerle el mubyoshi por el golpe de shen

jejeje, mi ataque es de efecto retardado – decía el con una sonrisa sombria

jejeje, tu también eres un tonto – decía kenichi – tu no eres el único con ataques de efecto retardado – decía el con una sonrisa

que dijiste – decía el muy sorprendido

en eso shen sintió como miles de golpes de le dieran en el pecho

ma… maldito – en eso shen había acabado tirado inconsciente en el suelo

esto será divertido o no Edward – decía kai muy serio

tienes toda la razon kai – decía Edward con una sonrisa – estas listo hermano – decía edward

si hermano ahora – decía kai

ambos gritaron "arte gemelo puños cortantes", en eso kenichi volvió a salir volando por los puños de ambos hombres

que fue eso, parece como si hubiera resivido miles de golpes – decía kenichi un poco adolorido

jejeje tu si eres divertido – decía Edward muy contento por ver un digno rival

tranquilízate, si te sigues comportando acabaras como shen hermano – decía kai con sus ojos cerrados

esta bien, - decía Edward muy frustrado – entonces sigamos en lo que estábamos – decía con una sonrisa

es cierto no debemos de darle la espalda a un enemigo – decía kai muy sereno – pero que – decía kai al no sentir la precensia de kenichi

donde se habrá metido – decía Edward un poco confundido

en eso kenichi apareció atrás de su espalda y aplico un nuevo combo de golpes en Edward

ahora me toca a mi – decía kenichi muy serio – combo numero 3 – gritaba muy serio

el combo de golpes de kenichi llevaban unos cuantos ataques de karate, unas patas de muay thai, y otros movimientos de kenpo chino y jiu jitsu

pero cuando – decía Edward muy sorprendido, para al final caer inconsciente

hermano, me las pagaras shirahama – decía kai muy molesto

bien, no importa lo que me pase defenderé a este pueblo – decía kenichi muy serio y decidido – oye te tengo una pregunta – decía kenichi

que cosa shirahama – decía kai mas calmado

porque no abres los ojos – decía kenichi

o quieres que los habrá pues de acuerdo pero una ves que los abra estarás perdido shirahama – decía muy serio, en eso el lenta mente iba abriendo sus ojos hasta tenerlos abiertos completamente

porque tengo un mal presentimiento – decía kenichi muy confundido

en eso kai desapareció muy rápido de la vista de kenichi, y de pronto kenichi fue lanzado por una patada de el

que no pude seguir sus movimiento pero porque – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

De pronto kenichi recibió un golpe en el pecho, no tardo mucho para que kenichi empezara a recibir una lluvia de golpes de diferentes direcciones estilos y más

pero que es este tipo – decía kenichi muy asombrado – " si me da un golpe mas no resistiré, pero porque si enfrente a yomi esto no debería ser problema pero porque" – pensaba kenichi sin comprender

shirahama de seguro te estas preguntando porque esto es muy difícil verdad – decía kai parando de atacar – pues te dire estoy bloqueando todas la vías de ki de tu cuerpo – decía el mas serio

qu… que – decía kenichi muy sorprendido – oh no a este paso perderé – decía muy preocupado

de pronto de unos arboles salió un viejo conocido de kenichi que encuanto lo vio le ayudo

con que en problemas he kenichi – decía el chico muy serio

ry… ryuto – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

no te quedes ahí y ayudame – decía ryuto

si – decía kenichi muy serio – ryuto ten cuidado el bloquea los puntos de ki – decía kenichi

si eso lo escuche – decía ryuto mientras apartaba a kai – bien otra ves trabajaremos juntos así que es el momento de actuar – decía ryuto muy serio

si hagámoslo – decía kenichi muy decidido

en eso kenichi junto con ryuto empezaron a correr hacia kai con mucha velocidad, en eso ryuto le mando golpes de muay thai a kai pero este rápidamente los esquivo pero no se dio cuenta de algo kenichi estaba detrás de el y en eso kenichi utilizo una técnica muy poderosa

korui nukki – decía kenichi muy serio

que no puede ser – decía kai muy sorprendido al recibir el ataque

ga… ganamos – decía kenichi un poco agotado

enserio – decía kai – lo que has hecho solamente es ponerme mas serio y también llamar a el jefe – decía kai con una sonrisa

qu… que – decían sin entender kanichi junto con ryuto

en eso un hombre de alta edad con un cuerpo como en de el maestro akisame apareció enfrente de ellos

quienes son ellos – decía el hombre muy serio

a jefe marik, ellos son los defensores de este pueblo – decía kai

hey esperen yo nunca dije – ryuto no pudo terminar de hablar

así que los protectores , veamos que tanto aguantan contra mi y la espada de ryu ten – decía con una sonrisa

esa… - kenichi decía muy sorprendido – esa es la espada que estoy buscando – decía kenichi

así que conoces a ryu ten he, esta espada a estado conmigo desde hace 27 años cuando traicione a mi tío del clan fujikage – decía el con mucho orgullo

maldito, por tu culpa – decía kenichi muy furioso

kenichi calmate – decía ryuto muy sorprendido por ver el cambio radical de kenichi

kenichi no hizo caso y con mucha velocidad se dirigía a el hombre

bastardo – decía kenichi soltando una patada

la patada fue retenida por la vaina de la katana

que pero como – decía kenichi muy sorprendió

je je je, te arrepentirás por eso niño – decía el hombre desenvainando a ryu ten – tajo sin sonido – gritaba marik

que – decía kenichi sin entender

en eso una fuerte onda de sonido fue echa por ryu ten lanzando lejos a kenichi, de pronto antes de que kenichi cayera al suelo rápidamente apareció detrás de el marik el cual con una patada lo mando al cielo, marik salto para darle un gran tajo a kenichi

tajo del clan fujikage – decía marik formando una lluvia de tajos super rapidos contra kenichi, el cual cayo muy rápido al suelo

marik pensando que había erido a kenichi iba a envainar a ryu ten cuando escucho

eso es todo lo que tienes – decía kenichi levantándose

je je je así que el niño quiere jugar he – decía marik

jefe déjeme encargarme – decía kai levantándose

no kai, el es todo mio – decía el con una sonrisa

bien entonces yo me encargare de el – decía kai señalando a ryuto

kenichi estas bien – decía ryuto

s… si solo fue un golpecito nada grave – decía kenichi

kenichi me encargare de ese kai y tu encárgate de su jefe – decía ryuto muy decidido

si, si terminas rápido ven ayudarme, ya que este tipo es de nivel super maestro y no creo aguantar as – decía kenichi un poco cansado

de acuerdo kenichi, mientras resiste – decía ryuto

si – decía kenichi ya mejor

en eso una dura batalla empezó para ambos por lo cual tuvieron que dar su mas grande esfuerzo por soportar los golpes del oponente, a ryuto no le fue tan fácil ya que la velocidad de kai y sus bloqueos de ki lo confundía mucho y no podía usar el sei dou goui ya que perdería energía para ayudar a kenichi por lo cual utilizo varias de sus técnicas como su gungnir el cual le permitió abrir un espacio para darle el golpe final a kai

aquí acaba todo – decía ryuto muy serio – criss cross strike – gritaba ryuto mientras le daba el golpe final a kai en la cara

kai termino muy lastimado ya que su batalla duro alrededor de una hora sin parar, cuando ryuto acabo vio algo que lo sorprendió, kenichi estaba igualando casi todos los golpes de marik

kenichi, he venido a ayudar como prometi – decía ryuto muy serio

bien entonces acabemos con esto ryuto – decía kenichi con una sonrisa – solo quiero que me hagas una avertura en su defensa – decía kenichi

si no hay problema – decía ryuto mientras empezaba a ponerse en la posición de activación del sei dou goui – bien a darlo con todo ¡ SEI DOU GOUI ¡ - gritaba ryuto

en eso ryuto alcanzo una velocidad que sorprendió a marik, de pronto como marik le hizo a kenichi, ryuto apareció debajo de el dandole una patada que lo alzo muy alto

bien llego el momento de nueva técnica, pero primero me quitare esto – decía kenichi con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba cuatro bolas de acero que tenia escondidas en sus pies

nueva técnica – decía ryuto confundido

¡ SEI DOU SEIKUKEN !– gritaba kenichi, en eso kenichi empezó a rodearse de mucho ki

kenichi gracias a la técnica alcanzo una velocidad mas rapida que la de el sei dou goui y como la de rock lee en los exámenes chunnin o mucha mas, lo cual sorprendió a ryuto y a marik

pero que hiciste kenichi – decía ryuto asombrado

no puede ser perdí – decía marik muy furioso, lastima para el que kenichi lo canso tanto que ya no se podía mover

este es el fin marik – gritaba kenichi – traga esto, kami no ken – decía kenichi mientras el golpe le daba en el mero pecho de marik

marik por la potencia del golpe cayo rápidamente al suelo

no, no, no puede ser perdi, perdi – gritaba marik muy enojado – esto no se tiene que quedar así – en eso el quizo tomar a ryu ten pero kenichi ya la tenia en las manos – no devuélvemela, eso no te pertenece – decía meintras trataba de levantarse aunque era imposible

que no me pertenece al que no le pertenece es a ti, y mas dime porque lo hiciste, porque atacaste a mizuki fujikage – decía el muy serio

porque, quieres saber entonces, lo hice por venganza mi tio y su familia me consideraban un estorbo, ellos nunca me apoyaron en nada ni mas cuando mi hermano mayor murió, ellos me abandonaron, fue por eso que hice todo por ganarme su confianza para al final matar a su mas preciado tesoro a su hija, quería que sintieran todo lo que yo había sentido atra ves de los años fue por eso, tu nunca lo entenderías – decía el con lagrimas en los ojos

si te entiendo, yo igual era ignorado y considerado un estorbo no por mi familia si no por mis compañeros, yo por eso aprendí las artes marciales, para demostrarles que no importa lo que me digan yo seguire adelante no importa lo que pase y eso deberías de hacerlo tu – decía kenichi con una sonrisa pura

marik por primera ves sintió que alguien no lo consideraba estorbo y que lo apoyaba a cambiar por lo cual no pudo mirar a los ojos a kenichi, ya que el se arrepintió de lo que hizo, por lo que con sus pocas fuerzas agarro una pequeña daga que tenia y se la clavo

marik noo - grito kenichi

en eso marik le dijo unas palabras

gracias shirahama kenichi, gracias a ti me di cuenta de mi error y es por eso que, que quiero pedirle disculpas a la niña a la que le arrebate a su mama – decía con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos

en eso alguien atrás de kenichi dijo

no te sientas mal, te perdono – decía shigure con una sonrisa con lagrimas – toda persona necesita ser perdonada alguna vez – decía con mucha alegría

shigure, que haces aquí – decía kenichi muy sorprendido

tu eres la hija de mizuki, te pareces mucho a mi prima – decía marik con mucho dolor – gracias shirahama, se que será un gran artista marcial – decía con una sonrisa – pequeña shigure o mejor dicho, shizuka toma el arma de tu padre perdona por todo el daño que cause – decía con una sonrisa llena de lagrimas

marik, entonces tu fuiste el traidor – decía un hombre atrás de kenichi y shigure

primo, perdóname por todo el daño que les hice a ustedes – decía el con muchas lagrimas

no te preocupes todo esta bien tu puedes descansar – le decía natsuki con una sonrisa con pequeñas lagrimas

antes de padecer quiero que tomen esto- decía marik sacando un pequeño libro

marik es lo que creo que es – decía natsuki muy sorprendido

así es primo – decía marik muy débil mente

no te preocupes marik lo cuidare como si fuera uno de mis hijos – decía natsuki

gra… graci… gracias – fueron sus ultimas palabras de marik antes de partir de este mundo

pasaron las horas y natsuki junto con shigure kenichi y ryuto le hicieron un entierro a marik el cual fue enterrado junto con todo el clan fujikage. Despues de esto ryuto empezó a hablar con kenichi

Hey kenichi – decía ryuto en el jardín del dojo

Si ryuto – decía kenichi

Puedes enseñarme esa técnica – decía ryuto muy serio mientras veía el atardecer

Cual – decía kenichi sin comprender

Esa, con la que venciste a marik – decía el mas relajado

Cual el sei dou seikuken – decía kenichi recordando su mas grande técnica

Si esa, me sorprendió que pudieras combinar dos técnicas demasiado distintas – decía ryuto con los ojos cerrados

Si te la enseñare pero con una condición – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

Condición, que condición – decía ryuto sin entender

Quiero que seas mi padrino – decía kenichi muy feliz

Padrino, pero para que – decía ryuto mas confundido

Para mi boda – decía kenichi con una sonrisa

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
